Wish You Were Here
by Manda Melle
Summary: A young unhappily married woman finds an unlikely friend, support and maybe more in Robert Pattinson.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I honestly can't believe I'm writing about Robert Pattinson again. I'm turning into such the fan girl lol I can't help it! As with my other stories this one was inspired by a dream. The title, which is still subject to change, is inspired by the Pink Floyd song.**

**This is my first time working on two stories simultaneously so I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update each so just don't rush me!**

* * *

KPOV

The sound was deafening, thousands of 13 year old girls screaming all around me. The short one bouncing up and down next to me was my only reason for being here. She had begged me to bring her to this madhouse and since she's my sister and I love her I had agreed. I'd had no idea what I was getting myself into.

We'd actually slept at the damn mall the night prior to this and now, six hours later, we were still waiting to meet the cast of Twilight. I failed to see the importance, but my sister, Sara, acted as if this was the second coming of Jesus Christ himself.

I swear our parents had us ten years apart for this very reason. As soon as Sara hit her teens just a couple months ago mom and dad became the epitome of uncool, but I was still young enough to be awesome. So naturally it was me she came to for stuff like this. Oh joy! Man, was she lucky I love her. I certainly wouldn't do this for anyone else.

"Oh my god, Kris, there's only like five more people in front of us now!" she squealed.

I smiled excitedly, to appear happy for her, but truly just being happy to get the hell out of there. Six hours of screaming over fictional characters was about all I could take.

When we were just two more people away from the cast Sara grabbed my hand and beamed up at me. She was growing like crazy, becoming more womanly everyday, but she was still a good six inches shorter than me.

"Hey, I dare you to give Robert Pattinson your number." she winked.

I rolled my eyes. "You're the one in love with him, give him your own number."

"Ugh, I can't." she sighed. "I'm just a kid, he wouldn't be interested. Come on, do it. Let's see if he calls. It'd be a great story to tell me friends either way. _'Hey guys, my sister is so awesome she gave Robert Pattinson her number.' _Pleeeease" she pouted and made sad puppy eyes at me. That always broke me.

"Fine! Which one is he?"

"Do you live under a rock?" she soughed. "He's the one on the very end, looking all dreamy and what not."

"Ok, if I do this and he calls then I **never** have to bring you to another one of these damn things." We shook on it, sealing the deal.

Finally it was our turn. Sara went ahead of me, stopping in front of each of the six cast members so they could sign her poster. I followed with a poster Sara had giving me. I still didn't understand the big deal. They just looked like a bunch of typical 20-somethings much like myself. Big whoop.

Sara made it to the end of the table and was blushing wildly as that Robert Pattinson spoke to her. How cute. My turn now I guess. I laid down the poster right in front of him. He smiled up at me, disheveled bronze hair falling in his face. Okay, so maybe he was kind of cute.

"I think you're the calmest person I've met all day." He laughed, stunning me with a beautiful British accent.

"Sorry, I'm just not feeling the urge to scream in your face. Words seem like a more human approach. I'm Kris, with a K, by the way." I stuck my hand out to him. He hesitated before shaking in, like he wasn't used such a gesture.

"Yes, actual words are a nice change of pace. So Kris with a K, what's that short for? Kristal? Kristen?"

"Kristina actually. Yeah, my parents spelled it unusually." I shrugged.

"Well you seem like an unusual girl."

"You have no idea." I winked. "I could go on about being unusual all day, but if I don't move soon rabid teenage girls are going to attack me." I flipped over the poster he had autographed, wrote my name and number on it and pushed it back to him. "Call me when you're done here, we can talk more, you know with words. And I expect my poster back then too." I turned and grabbed Sara to walk away before he could stammer together a response. Bet he didn't get that everyday.


	2. Chapter 2

RPOV

I sat dumbfounded holding Kris' poster in my hands. Damn, that girl was ballsy! We'd only talked for a minute, maybe two, and she seemed so sure I would call…maybe I would. I was still thinking about her, unable to snap out of it, that had to mean something.

"What was that all about?" Nikki whispered, leaning in close to me and causing them screams to escalate.

I felt my cheeks getting hotter. "That girl just gave me her number."

"Geez Rob, you're acting like you don't get chicks' numbers all the time."

"Yeah, it's really no big deal." I insisted, hoping she bought it, and went back to signing.

I couldn't even remember how long I'd been signing. The pen just moved naturally in my hand at this point. If there wasn't paper being constantly shoved under my hand I probably would have just scribbled all over the table.

These things made me feel like a zombie, or a robot even. Smile, sign, hug, pose and repeat. Same thing over and over again for hours. It was rare that someone different, someone like Kris, came along. Hell, I couldn't even remember the last time someone wanted to shake my hand instead of just jumping me. Wait, was I thinking about Kris again? How did that happen? Stop that! There's work to do…Smile, sign, hug, pose. Repeat.

After a full day of being robots the rest of the cast was escorted through the private halls of the mall and into waiting cars. Normally I would have been right there with them, but tonight was different. I bravely went to the food court alone. I was relatively unnoticed, maybe because I'd changed clothes and threw on my beanie. God bless the beanie, it did wonders.

I found a semi-private table in a corner. As soon as I sat I pulled Kris' poster and my phone from my pocket. I stared at them both momentarily , but that wasn't very satisfying. I quickly typed in the number Kris had left and, being a big pansy, sent a text.

_**Done playing puppet for the masses. Meet me in the food court?**_

I anxiously waited for a reply…nothing. As the minutes went by I was starting to feel like a fool. Of course the one person I showed interest in would not be interested in me. Out of the thousands of girls screaming for me everyday I just had to be attracted to the one who was different. I hung my head and absent-mindly played with my phone in my hands.

"Aww millions on women spent all day screaming for you and you're sulking. You have it so rough, huh?" a voice said.

I looked up, slightly pissed off, and was greeted with familiar emerald eyes and a warm smirk. Kris. She was accompanied by a slightly younger, shorter version of herself. They had the same green eyes, long layered auburn hair, cute little nose and pouty lips. The smaller one stood nervously behind Kris. I motioned for them both to sit down.

"This is my sister, Sara." Kris said as they sat.

I politely shook her hand and introduced myself before turning my attention back to Kris. "You know, it was quite rude of you not to text me back."

"I told you to call, not text. Plus, making you wait was just more fun." she smiled deviously. Man, this girl was on fire!

I had a coffee while we talked, Kris and I. Sara just sat most of the time, looking far too afraid to say anything. I assume it had something to do with me and that made me a little uneasy. I was able to draw the coffee out for nearly an hour, being interrupted by fans four times helped prolong the time, but it wasn't helping me get to know Kris. And for some reason I desperately wanted that.

"Well it's getting kind of late. I need to be getting Sara home…" she said as she began to stand.

I quickly stood too. "Mind if I come along?" I asked before even thinking what a weird request that night be. They both stared out me, mouths gaping, in shock.

"Um yeah, okay, sure." Kris finally answered and lead the way to their car.

The more I thought about it the crazier it was. I'd know this woman for an hour and here I was willing to get in her car and go God only know were with her. No questions asked. What the hell was I thinking?

* * *

**A/N: This is the first story I've done with alternating POVs so let me know how I'm doing with it…**


	3. Chapter 3

KPOV

What the hell was I thinking? Known the guy for all of an hour and now he sat across from me in the car. Brilliant. My sister sat silently in the backseat, in awe of her idol sitting just inches away from her. She was acting quite embarrassingly to be honest, but I guess being awkward is just part just part of being thirteen. All too quickly we reached our parent's house where Sara of course still resided.

"Well here we are. Tell the 'rents I said hi. See ya little sis." I blew her a kiss.

She blew a kiss back. "Thanks for today. Uh, um, it was nice to meet you Robert." she stammered.

"The pleasure was all mine." he winked, clearly getting a kick out of my sister's inability to speak around him.

I watched to make sure Sara got inside safely then turned to Robert. "So Mr. Pattinson, where to now?"

"I'm a guest in your city, I was hoping you might have some ideas…"

Okay, wasn't really expecting that. "Well I noticed you didn't eat at the food court…want to get some dinner? There's a cute little café just a few blocks from here."

"That sounds great." he smiled. Wow, his smile was amazing, almost hypnotizing. Maybe that's why girls had trouble speaking around him.

I backed out of my parent's driveway and sped off towards the café. Crap, had I just asked him on a date? No, of course not. That would just be silly. We were just two people who had just met and happened to be hungry. No harm in getting some food, right? I assured myself there wasn't. I needed to believe that.

The café was quiet and not at all crowded, even for a Saturday night. As soon as we entered Robert pulled his beanie off. What a gentleman. The hostess smiled brightly as she looked him up and down. She couldn't have been more obvious about it, but strangely enough he didn't seem to notice. Must be so used to women throwing themselves at him that he's become blind to it.

He asked to be seated at the most private table available, the hostess glared at me in response to his request. I couldn't help but smirk. She did as he asked and sat us in a dark corner only dimly lit by a candle on the small table.

We quietly looked over the menus. I settled on a club sandwich, he a burger. We both ordered Diet Pepsi to drink which I found quite odd. What kind of guy drinks diet soda?

We sat in awkward silence for a few minutes before I thought of something to say. "So Robert, shall we try some conversation with words or would it make you more comfortable if I just sit here and scream at you?"

He laughed nervously. "I can't say it would make me more comfortable, but it would be funny as hell. I'd rather you not draw attention to us though. And please, call me Rob."

"Embarrassed to be seen with me, Rob?" I feigned hurt feelings, even adding a pout at the end.

"Uh I, um, no. I didn't mean it like that, as all." he squirmed in his seat and ran a hand through his wild hair. God, he was so easy to mess with. Too easy.

"Relax, I was just joking. Loosen up a little."

He laughed and I could actually see him taking my advice and physically letting go a little. The conversation flowed much easier after that. We seemed to have a lot in common. We both had a soft spot for music and literature. We discussed our favorite authors and bands at great lengths, discovering we both obsessively loved Money by Martin Amis and Van Morrison. We'd gotten so wrapped up in our conversation that we hadn't noticed the café was now empty. The hostess stood across the room glaring at us again. I didn't image she got many tips with such a sour face. Guess we'd better leave.

Seeing as how Rob didn't live here and I had driven him across town it was only right that I give him a ride back to his hotel. He invited me up and for some unbeknownst reason I agreed.

It was your typical hotel room, far less spectacular then you would expect for a celebrity. Heck, I'd stayed in better myself. The room felt cold and lonely. The only personal touch at all was a CD player on the nightstand. He made his way to it and popped in a CD. Van Morrison naturally.

"Kris, would you like to dance with me?" He held his hand open, waiting for mine. Who was this guy? Who did things like this, slow dancing in hotel rooms with a practical stranger?

I accepted and cautiously placed my hand in his. His other arm snaked around my waist and pulled my body closer to his. The feel of his body pressed against mine was heavenly. Maybe Sara had been right, maybe he was the second coming of Christ. His smell was divine too. So simply and manly, like soap and his own natural scent, not something fake covering it.

I laid my head against his chest as we swayed to the music. His chin rested lightly on my head as his hand that wasn't intertwined with mine stroked my hair. I'd never felt so safe, so at home…so right.

Before I knew it we were laying on the bed, arms wrapped around each other and his lips crashing into mine. I should have stopped it there, but I couldn't. I physically couldn't, the pull was too strong.

I kissed back. I kissed him with everything I had. His lips felt like silk against mine. I needed more. I licked his bottom lip, he groaned and parted his lips just enough to grant me he access I craved. My tongue eagerly searched for his and when they finally met we both let out a moan of relief.

I whimpered in agony when Rob pulled away from my mouth to trail kissed down my jaw and neck, stopping at my chest. Okay, maybe that wasn't so bad either. He unbuttoned my thin white shirt and pushed it open. His hands lightly ran down my sides and across my stomach leaving a trail of fire in their wake. His hands made their way back up to my breasts and he squeezed roughly, pleasurable but rough. The grope sent me harshly back to reality.

"Rob, we have to stop." I croaked, barely able to form words. "I'm sorry, but we can't do this. I really, really want to, but I just can't."

"What? Why not? I thought we had something…why not?" he panted, trying to catch his breath.

"Well because I'm kind of…married." I sat up and pulled my shirt closed as he stared at me in shock.


	4. Chapter 4

RPOV

"You're what?" Surely I had heard her wrong because I could swear it sounded like she said she was…

"I'm married, Rob." she repeated it, the same thing I'd heard the first time. What the hell?

"What? Why didn't you mention that before? Or hell, why did you give me your number at all? You're not even wearing a ring, you know? How was I supposed to know?" My head was swimming…no, more like drowning, I couldn't make sense of anything. I had been thinking things were one way and now they were all another. What was going on?

"I never wear a ring, I just don't. I was just messing around when I gave you my number. I never thought you'd actually call. I mean I really glad you did, I just wasn't expecting it. I'm sure you get girls numbers all the time, why would you call **me**? And I didn't mention this sooner because…well it didn't come up."

"Uh I think you should have **made** it come up! It's kind of important, you know. How can you be married?" Way to go, Rob. You really know how to pick them! Her hand attempted to place a comforting touch on my arm, but I flinched away. I didn't really mean to, but damn, she'd just dropped a bomb on me.

"Look Rob," she stood now and took my face in her hands, forcing me to look at her. God, she was beautiful. "I'm really sorry. I should have said something sooner. And I certainly never should have let things go as far as they did, but…but…"

"You couldn't stop, could you? You felt that too, didn't you?" My heart was about to beat out my chest waiting for her answer. I thought I was crazy for the connection I felt, but if she felt it too then maybe I was still sane. Of course, if she didn't then I'd feel like a fool…a crazy fool.

"How could I not?" She finally admitted, laughing nervously.

"Fuck." That was all I could come up with. I was at a loss for words. I didn't even know what to think let alone say at that point.

Kris sat back down next to me, her arm wrapped around my waist. I didn't shake it off this time. I placed my arm around her shoulder and we sat together, saying nothing, just being there…together. We'd only known each other for an insanely short amount of time, but our bond was undeniable. I'd never felt anything remotely like it. Is this was love, real love, is like? No, that couldn't be it. I couldn't love her, not now, not ever. She was already taken, already in love and loved by someone else. The thought caused an ache within me. If only I'd met her sooner, before she had been claimed by another. If only….

She squeezed me tightly as if she could read my thoughts and felt the same. I softly placed a kiss on her temple wishing I could keep her here for myself, but I couldn't. I had to send her away now. If she stayed any longer I'd have to have her, I wouldn't be able to resist, the pull was too strong. Every second she sat next to me my resolve was slowly breaking down. As much as I wanted her, wanted us to happen, I couldn't stand the thought of damaging her marriage or hurting her in any way.

"You have to go now." I said without looking her in the eyes, I wouldn't have been able to say it if I looked into her eyes.

"I know." She replied mournfully.

We stood together, never releasing each other as I walked her to the door. Neither of us knew what to say, if there was anything to be said, so we said nothing. We hugged each other tightly for a moment. When she pulled away I instantly felt cold and alone, like a part of me was missing, a part I didn't even know I had until just now. She lightly brushed her lips against mine and the she was gone.

That was is. That was goodbye. I didn't want it to be, but what was I supposed to do? Run after her? Tell her to leave her husband? I'd only known her for hours, I had no business saying anything like that. So I said nothing, did nothing, just let her leave.


	5. Chapter 5

KPOV

I hurried out of there as quickly as I could, fighting the urge to turn back and run straight into his arms. I'd never wanted anything more than I wanted his embrace at that moment. Damn reason and logic for getting the better of me.

Somehow I made it to my car, once shut inside I broke down, laid my head against the steering wheel and sobbed. I'd never in my life felt anything like what I felt in that hotel room with Rob. It was overwhelming, frightening even. The sparks, the passion, the connection…love at first sight? The mere notion of it made me even more angry at myself. Did I really believe in something so silly? And what difference did it really make if I believed in it or not? That wouldn't change anything. I was still married, to someone else, someone I had never felt that kind of desire with.

What the hell was going on with me? Just hours ago I was perfectly content with my life and now here I sat questioning everything. Everything had gone from simple to complicated in a flash. So many questions and no answers.

I sat in the hotel parking lot for a good hour trying to compose myself…and debating on going back up to Rob. I couldn't, if I went back I might never leave. I couldn't do that, it wasn't right. That would be stupid. There was someone waiting at home for me, someone I had known for years. I couldn't throw that away on someone I'd just met. That would be completely insane, right? And it's not like Rob came after me either. That something amazing we had, whatever it was, was over just as quickly as it had begun.

It was nearly 1am before I got home. My lovely house suddenly felt so unwelcoming as I pulled into the driveway. I silently crept inside and up the large staircase, expecting to find an irate husband questioning my whereabouts. Instead I found him fast asleep in our bed. A part of me was relived I wouldn't have to explain anything, another part was pissed that he didn't even care where I had been. He had even so much as tried to call. Not that he ever did.

I dressed for bed and then crawled in next to Steven even though my mind was on one man only and it wasn't the one laying next to me.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Babe, don't forget I have dry-cleaning that needs picked up this afternoon." Steven ordered as I poured him a cup of coffee. I didn't have to say anything, he knew it would get done. "And how did that thing go with your sister yesterday?" he asked harshly.

"It was…interesting." That it was! "Lots of crazy, screaming teenage girls. Quite funny really." I smiled at the recent memory, mostly the parts I wasn't revealing.

"Just keep in mind you're not a teenage girl and get home at a decent hour from now on, understood?" He put his paper down and finally looked me in the eyes.

I nodded, unable to meet his eye contact like a child being scorned.

"Good then. I'm off." He eyed me and the bagel I was eating skeptically. "Maybe you should hit the gym today while you're out." He kissed my cheek, grabbed his briefcase and was gone.

I threw the remaining half of my bagel in the trash and went to shower. Once dry I tied my hair up , threw on my gym clothes, grabbed my coat and head out the door myself.

The gym was only a few blocks away so I walked. It was November in New York so the air was brisk, but it did wonders for clearing my head. Working out was always a great distraction, forcing my focus to my body instead of my mind, so I did that for a few hours before picking up Steven's dry-cleaning and getting home.

It wasn't until I got home that I found my cell phone in my coat pocket. I pulled it out - no missed calls or texts to my disappointment. I couldn't help but re-read my latest text, the one from Rob, a few times. I wanted to text him so badly, but what would I say? _'Sorry for completely leading you on then leaving you high and dry?' _I doubted he would care to hear that. He probably hated me. Regardless I saved his number in my phone. Just to have I guess, it's not like I could do anything with it. After last night our feelings couldn't be denied, but I simply couldn't have those feelings so I had to avoid them…and Rob. That shouldn't be a problem since 24 hours prior I hadn't even known he existed. He would probably never contact me and I'd never contact him and the would be that. It would all be a distant memory and my life could go on just as it always had.

* * *

**A/N: Haha, they're never going to contact each other. Riiiight! You just keep thinking that Kris lol Sorry if this chapter was a little boring, but you gotta have a little filler before you get to the good stuff, right? Next chapter will probably be a little like that too, only from Rob's POV. Will he be the one to make contact…or won't he? Hmm…have to wait and see!**


	6. Chapter 6

RPOV

Three weeks later and I still had Kris' poster, the one with my autograph and her phone number on it, folded up in my coat pocket. I'd really meant to give it back to her that night, but I ended up a little distracted. What an understatement that was!

Truth be told the whole ordeal was still distracting. I was crazy busy, touring the country to promote Twilight, but not a day went by that I didn't think about Kris or take that poster out and stare at her number. That's all I ever did though. I never called. I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I had so many things I wanted to ask her, the main thing being if our meeting had effected her the same way it had me, but I wasn't sure I really wanted the answer. Could the truth be any worse than not knowing?

As I sat in an empty hotel room, not even sure what city I was in, I took the poster out. I unfolded it gently and stared at the number on the back. I had it memorized now although I hadn't dialed it again since that night. I'd also spent so much time staring at Kris' writing I was sure I could recognize it anywhere if given the chance.

"Rob, it's time to get going." Nikki startled me. I hadn't even heard her come in. I tried in vain to quickly fold and hide the poster.

"Wait! Is that…do you have an autographed photo of yourself?" She couldn't contain her laughter as she asked. "Rob, I had no idea you were so full of yourself. All the screaming girls are making that head of your's pretty big, huh?"

"It isn't like that, Nikki." How in the hell was I going to explain this? Nikki had become one of my best friend during filming and I really did feel I could tell her anything, but this was…complicated

"Okay, so if this isn't about you being an egomaniac then what is it?" Damn, she wasn't going to let this go.

Not able to find the words to explain I simply unfolded the poster once again and handed it to her, picture side down.

"A phone number?" she asked, he eyes wide with confusion.

"Not just any number, it's from the girl in New York. The one that got me all…flustered, remember?"

"Oh yeah, You have been acting kind of off since then, I should have known something was going on, you dog." She winked and elbowed me playfully.

"Actually there's nothing going on, at all, that's the problem." I hung my head and signed.

Again Nikki looked completely confused, sometimes I'd swear she should have been born a blonde. I tried my best to explain anything. How I'd met up with Kris after that signing, our dinner…and after and all the feelings I had about it. It was the first time I'd even mentioned it to anyone.

"Wow Rob, that's some deep stuff." she draped an arm over my shoulder. "I'm not going to encourage you to go after a married woman, in fact I would advise against it because I really don't want you to get hurt, but you should at least talk to her."

"And say what exactly?" It was something I had pondered a million times, maybe Nikki could shed some light…

"Oh I don't know, _'Hello. How are you?'_, maybe." She giggled while I failed to see the humor. "Don't over thinking it. But right now you have to face a whole new group of adoring fans. Let's go before they start a riot."

"Lovely. Hey Nikki," I grabbed her arm to keep her from walking away and made her face me. "Please don't mention this to anyone." The last thing I wanted was to be the butt of cast jokes, they would rag me good for something like this.

"My lips are sealed." She smiled and glided out the door, dragging me along with her.

Another day of signing my name over and over. I was actually getting used to the screaming, learning to block it out. It was a bit like an out of body experience. I was there, but really I wasn't. Just smile, sign, hug, pose and repeat. Thousands of people passed in front of me, none of them distinguishable from the next until it was over and I could go back to an empty hotel room alone.

I found a little comfort in the fact that the mall tour was coming to a close. In the morning we would all be flying back to LA. The movie would premiere in a week and then maybe things would calm down and I'd be able to think clearly again.

The rest of the cast had gone out to celebrate our last night on the road, but I opted to stay in, not really in a celebrating mood. Instead I once again found the poster open in my hands. I couldn't do this anymore.

I found an envelope in the small desk in the corner of my room. I refolded the poster for the last time and placed it inside. Next I searched for paper and a pen to write an accompanying letter…actually I wrote the accompanying letter several times, trying to phrase things perfectly. Once I was fairly satisfied with what I had written I shoved the letter in with the poster and sealed the envelope.

Thanks to the internet I was easily able to find Kris' address using just her name and phone number. I put my LA address for the return address, but used my sister's name instead of my own. Kris' husband might get suspicious about a guy sending her letters and the last thing I wanted was to cause problems.

I ran down to the front desk and had them send the letter out right away. Suddenly I felt like a weight had been lifted from me. I should have done that weeks ago!

Now it was up to her. If she wanted to talk, great, if not…well I wouldn't be happy about that outcome, but I would deal. At least I would know I had tried.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter is a bit longer than my usual ones, you know since I made you guys wait so long I figured I'd give you a little treat ****J**** Honestly I was about to can this story and completely start over. I just wasn't feeling it, not sure why. I thought about re-writing it as a real Twilight fanfic, make Bella be married to Jacob and then Edward comes into the picture and turns her world upside down. I do think that would work, but I've already written some of the later chapters, the good stuff, and it's all fit to Rob. I know this may come as a shock to some people but Rob and Edward are NOT the same person. Crazy, right? lol So anyways, keeping in mind that my well written later chapters are suited to Rob I couldn't change the whole story now, what I have planned just wouldn't work. And I really want to share those later chapters with the world so that means I have to keep going. I'm not exactly sure where this story is going to go or how it's going to lead us to those pre-written later chapters, but I hope it's not too bad.**

* * *

KPOV

I'd been laying in bed sick for three days, unable to do any errands or my household duties. Steven was getting increasingly irritable and difficult to live with. If I wasn't a good wife then really what was I good for? If I didn't shake this cold soon I was worried he might take me out to pasture and put me out of my misery.

"Who the hell do **you** know in LA?" he asked, suddenly appearing in the doorway with a fistful of mail.

"Um, I don't think I know anyone in LA." I answered honestly. "Why?"

"You have a letter, quite a bulky one, from a Lizzie Pattinson in LA." he looked at me quizzically and waited for an explanation.

Pattinson? Wait…what? Rob was certainly the only Pattinson I knew and I couldn't figure why he would even write to me, but who the hell is Lizzie? I couldn't imagine any relative of his would want to speak to me…maybe he was married too? No, Sara would have known that, she knew everything about him. Despite thought process doing overdrive I was still able to think fast and give Steven an answer.

"Oh right, Lizzie! I met her at that Twilight thing I took Sara to. Remember?" Of course he remembered, he'd been pretty pissed at me and we had barely spoke the following week. "Well Lizzie traveled with the cast, some kind of manager or something I guess. It must have just slipped my mind that she lived in LA. Duh. I don't know why she'd be writing though…"

Okay, so at least some of that stuff was true. I had met the only Pattinson I knew at the Twilight thing and it had slipped my mind that he probably lived in LA, but I really didn't know why he, or anything Pattinson, would be writing me.

"Hmm…" was Steven's only response as he tossed me the letter and walked away.

I waited to be sure he'd gone elsewhere before I sat up and tuned the letter over several times in my hands, examining it thoroughly. It was quite thick, who could possibly have that much to say to me? Only one way to find out, right? I cautiously opened the letter and dumped it's contents out onto the bed.

I stifled a giggle as I realized why the letter had appeared so bulky. It wasn't a long letter, it was my autographed poster. The one I had left with Rob containing my phone number. I had forgotten all about it, it looked a lot more worn than the last time I had seen it.

Then there was a letter too. Suddenly a felt panicked and short of breath, fearing what it might say although I wasn't sure what could be said that I'd need to be afraid of. I took a deep, shaky breath as I unfolded the letter in front of me.

_Kris, _

_I put my sister as the sender of this so I wouldn't cause any problems with your husband. Sorry if that confused you. I'm also sorry for not contacting you sooner. I really should have, I wanted to, I just didn't know what to say. Okay, so I still don't know exactly what to say, but I'm giving it a shot. What we felt the night we met doesn't come along often. I'm not willing to let it slip away. At the very least I think we could be great friends. I hope you'll give us that chance._

_- Rob_

I could feel my face was flushed and my chest had tightened as I finished reading the letter. The ache I had been pushing aside for weeks was coming back full force.

Friends? I hadn't even thought of that. Could we really be just friends? Could the fire between us be contained that way? I had no idea, but there was nothing to lose by trying. Even I had to admit that. If it was too much, if we couldn't handle a friendship, then we would just end up at the same point we were at right now. Nothing lost. Nothing to lose, only something incredible to be gained.

I finally drug myself out of bed. I took the letter and poster and placed them in a small shoe box hidden away in the back of my closet. If I was going to be friends with Rob then Steven would have to know, I wanted him to know even, I didn't want to be shady about it, but that letter certainly wasn't the way I wanted him to find out.

I waited until the next day, when I was finally out of bed and feeling better , to text Rob. I could have written him back in the same fashion he had me, but snail mail was just too slow. I wanted instant contact. His number was still in my phone, where it had been for weeks, unused. My trembling fingers typed the message as quickly as they could, which wasn't fast enough for my liking.

"_Thanks for giving my poster back, took you long enough ;)_

_I'd love to hear from you, call me some time."_

I quickly hit send, before I had any time to think or regret. Just the possibility of talking to Rob again brought out feelings I hadn't felt in so long. I felt like a giddy teenage girl waiting for a phone call from the cutest boy in school. I bet Rob was totally the cutest boy in school.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

RPOV

*beep beep beep* I rubbed my sleepy eyes and waited for them to focus so I could read the clock next to me. 5am! What the hell? I'd only been asleep for two hours so why was I been woken up already? *beep beep beep* Oh yeah, that bloody phone. Where was that annoying little bugger? I blindly felt around the night stand until I grasped it in my fingers.

I was very tempted to toss it at the nearest wall and smash it to bits. Of course then I'd just have to go through the hassle of buying a new one and that didn't seem worth the small gratification I would get out of breaking it now. So thankfully I rethought that idea.

I did, however, fully intend on ignoring whoever was causing this early morning disturbance, but that changed when I flipped the phone open and it read "1 new text: KRIS".

I sat straight up in bed, suddenly feeling very awake and alert. I ran my fingers through my messy hair in frustration. What to do now? If I had any sense at all I'd play it cool, take my time getting back to her… but that seemed a lot like playing hard to get and I wasn't trying to get got so it made no sense to go that route. I just wanted to be her friend, there was no need to play silly little games with her.

I pondered the situation for all of minute, if that, before pressing "talk" and anxiously waiting to hear Kris' voice again. It had been far too long. Her phone only rang once and then the wait was over.

"Hello!" she answered excitedly. "That was fast."

"Not if you think about it, really I've been waiting for weeks to call you." I hoped that didn't sound too pathetic, but it probably did.

"Well that's your own fault." she taunted. "You could have called any time, you didn't have to go all old school letter writing on me first."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with an old fashioned letter." I scolded. "And I'm sorry if I don't know the proper etiquette about this sort of thing."

"Oh and I do?" she tried to sound angry, but I could still hear the happiness in her voice.

"You might. How would I know? I hardly know anything about you. Maybe you reel in young, strapping men like me all the time."

"I assure you I do not!" she giggled, not even trying to sound angry or annoyed anymore. "Maybe it would be better if I did, at least then I would know what to do…or think…or feel."

"We'll just have to figure that out as we go, I guess." I tried to sound optimist and hopeful because I could sense a sadness in her voice. "Look, I'm in LA right now for my movie premiere," I continued. "But I'll be in New York briefly next week before heading back to London for the holidays. I'd really like to see you while I'm in New York. You think that would be okay?"

There was silence for a moment and I was starting to panic…

"I'd really like that." she finally answered and I let out a breath I hadn't even realized I was holding.

"Great! I'll call you when I get into town. Take care of yourself."

"You too, Rob. I'll see you soon." With that the line went dead, but she was right. She would be seeing me soon and I was absolutely delighted with the idea.

However, I had lied to Kris. I didn't really have any plans of stopping in New York, well not before I talked to her anyways. I had already booked my non-stop flight to London, but that would have to be changed now. I had blurted out my new plan to Kris without even thinking, but now it seemed so wonderful there was no way I could go back on it. I didn't want to go back on it.

* * *

**Another A/N: Sorry to bore you all with my rambling, again, but I just wanted to let you know that soon we'll get a little more in-depth about Kris' relationship with Steven and all that. I think we've all gotten the hint that Steven isn't a warm and fuzzy guy so we'll just have to find out why that is. I'm a straight to the point kind of person and that shows in my writing. I don't like to fool around and get caught up with the details, but I got to lay some good groundwork to make this story work. Thanks for sticking with me ****J**** Any ideas or suggestions are more than welcome!**


	8. Chapter 8

RPOV

My life was increasingly becoming more and more circus-like everyday. I'd spent the past couple months promoting Twilight and that set everything into motion. I used to be able to walk the streets like a normal person, now I couldn't even leave my apartment without someone snapping a picture or screaming in my face. The screaming was always the worst. How are you even supposed to respond to that? Stunned shock, that was always my response.

The week of the premiere I was literally everywhere. An appearance on every TV show, phone interviews with magazines I'd never heard of, even radio interviews too. People had to be getting sick of me. It wasn't like I had anything remotely interesting to say. Just months earlier none of those people would have shown the least bit of interest in me and yet I was still very much the same person. It was hard to understand.

Thankfully, I had the phone calls with Kris to help me through. She probably didn't realize what a help she was being. Since I'd first called her we spoke on the phone everyday. My schedule and the time difference made things difficult, we usually only got a few minutes to talk, but those few minutes helped me immensely.

It's hard to explain, but she was keeping me grounded and reminding me of who I really was as I was being thrown into this new world of chaos. When I felt like the craziness was going to consume me I could talk to her and everything seemed okay again, like I was just normal old Rob again.

We were slowly getting to really know each other, starting at the very beginning. What our childhoods were like, where we grew up and went to school, stories of our annoying sisters - my older two and her younger one. She was amazingly easy to talk to and easy to listen to as well. We clicked emotionally and intellectually much like we had physically. Even if we have to settle for 2 out of the 3 that wasn't bad at all.

With my life being a whirlwind the rest of my time in LA passed quickly. I couldn't wait for some time off, out of the public eye, and my visit with Kris made that off time seem even more appealing.

I really had no idea what to expect of our visit. She had a life, and a husband, and I wasn't sure how I was going to fit into all of that, or if I even could.

The flight from LA to New York was unnerving. Well honestly I found all flights to be pretty unnerving, but this one more so than usual. Not only did I have to worry about the possibility of spiraling to a painful death, but my stomach was a mess of anxious knots over Kris.

It was late when I landed. And cold. It had to be at least forty degrees cooler here than it had been in LA. Time to break out the trusted beanie and hoodie. I quickly hailed a cab and headed to my hotel. Summit was still footing the bill so I was put up in some ritzy digs, much nicer than necessary. As if that made being holed up alone any better.

The knots in my stomach hadn't eased, if anything they had gotten worse. Now I was in the same city as Kris and I still couldn't see her, not yet anyways. So I did the only thing I could at 2am, I sent her a text.

"_I'm here. Meet me for coffee in the morning?"_

I didn't expect a text back, I assumed she was sleeping so I got ready for bed myself. Just as I was crawling under the covers my phone chimed and '1 new text: KRIS' flashed across the screen.

"_Bright and early. Can't wait to see you!"_

I fell asleep smiling, actually looking forward to getting up early because I had a very good reason to.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

KPOV

Talk about a rough night of sleep, or lack there of really. I had been anxious enough, that's the only reason I was still awake to even receive Rob's text. Naturally the texts didn't help things. We decided on a meeting place and time then I forced myself to try and get some sleep so that time would come sooner.

Now I paced the kitchen in my pajamas until Steven would leave so I could get dressed. I still hadn't brought myself to tell him about my "friend" Rob. And he never bothered to ask, not about the letter or about who I was always texting. As long as what I was doing didn't interfere with my duties to him then he really didn't care.

When Steven left, barely having said a word to me, I bolted up the stairs to get ready. I threw on jeans, a black hoodie and my Chucks. No need to get dressed up just for coffee with a friend, right? I did manage to throw on a little make-up before rushing out the door, just the basics though. Mascara, some blush and lipgloss. I always had been as basics kind of girl.

I decided to drive to the Starbucks we had agreed to meet at for two reason…1) It was really freaking cold and 2) Driving was faster. Yeah, that last reason was a little pathetic and I knew it.

I parked around the corner from my destination and sat there for a moment, just taking some deep calming breaths. Anxious was an understatement at this point. Seeing Rob again was like a test, a chemistry test if you will, to see if the spark was something real or just a one time thing we had fabricated in the heat of the moment. And if I was being completely honest with myself then I wasn't sure which outcome I was hoping for.

Taking a final deep breath I got out of the car and made my way inside. I spotted him instantly, looking just as beautiful as ever. He was wearing the same hideous Nikes that I remembered, black jeans, a gray t-shirt and a black hoodie of his own. My eyes continued up, wanting to see his amazing blue-gray eyes and that adorable mess of bronze hair. His eyes met mine warmly, but the hair was hidden away under a stupid beanie. I irrationally loathed that beanie instantly.

As I approached the table he stood and pulled out a chair for me. Such manners, his mama didn't raise no fool! Before I could sit he pulled me into a huge hug, breaking any physical barrier there was between us. I got a chill and goosebumps ran across my entire body. From the expression on his face I'd assume the same thing was happening to him.

"I went ahead and got you a plain coffee and a glazed doughnut. I wasn't sure what you liked, but they seemed like safe bets." he said as we finally sat across from one another.

"Yeah, good call. I'll just have coffee though. Thanks." I pushed the doughnut over to him hoping I wouldn't have to explain that Steven had me on a no carb diet this month. He didn't say anything, just gazed into my eyes for a moment before speaking again.

"So I was hoping we could pick up where the left off in our "getting to know you" conversations, we were just getting to the good stuff." he smiled and wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ah yes, high school, right?" It would figure that we would be at the stuff that's hardest for me to talk about when we were face to face. "Sure, we can continue, but only if you go first."

"Um, okay then. Not a lot happened to me in high school really. I had my first, well my only, serious girlfriend and I started acting in a small theater in London. Then after high school the girl dumped me, my career got started and now here I am. Your turn!" he smiled brightly, thinking he was off the hook.

"You really think I'm going to settle for that?" I asked. His smile fell into a pathetic little pout. "Tell me more about this only girlfriend of yours." I was having a hard time understanding how this lovely caring man in front of me could've only had one girlfriend. With his increasing popularity surely there was a line forming somewhere.

"You're assuming I'm far more interesting than I am. There honestly isn't much to tell." he rubbed his stubble covered jaw nervously. "I was with the girl off and on for three years, but basically I suck at being a boyfriend. She put up with it for as long as she could and then she dumped me. The end. Now it's your turn. Stop stalling."

"Fine," I huffed reluctantly. "but I don't believe for a second that you're a bad boyfriend." He blushed slightly and shrugged as I went on. "Let's see…I was a super dork in high school. In the band, on student council, straight A student. The whole deal. I met Steven when I was sixteen. He was ten years older than me and just finishing up law school. I also wanted to go into law so I was in love with the idea of us being this amazing power couple. So anyway, I finished high school, valedictorian of course, got married and now here I am."

Rob shook a finger at me. "Now who's being evasive? I think you're leaving quite a bit out of that story. Did you go to law school? Are you guys an awesome power couple?"

I hung my head knowing I had to answer him. It was only fair. Now he would know what a horrible failure I truly was.

"No and no." I answered hesitantly and then continued before he could ask anything else. "After one semester at Harvard I married Steven. He became a successful attorney, I became a trophy wife. Nothing else, nothing more."

"You really think that's all you are?"

"I know it is, Rob. That is my job, the role I play in my marriage, the role I play in life. It is what it is, there's no need to sugar coat it."

A sadness came over Rob's eyes as he took my hands in his in the center of the table.

We didn't talk anymore that day. I couldn't bare to delve any deeper into my life and Rob either know that or was at a complete loss of what to say. We just sat together and finished our coffee before going our separate ways. There was no need to rush the conversation. We still had a few more days together for face to face soul revealing.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's been taking so long to get these chapters up. I've just been picky, I want to make sure something is worth reading before I post it. Plus we all know it was Twilight release weekend so I've been a little busy lol Anyways, I didn't get into Kris' marriage as much as I would have liked, but it's a start. She'll go more in depth in the next chapter and then we'll see what our strong silent Rob has to say about everything. I hope you guys like what I've done so far and I hope it doesn't take me another week to post the next chapter :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yeah, I'm updating again and only 3 days since my last update. Woo hoo! This chapter actually came together quite quickly…which means it's probably not very good, but well it's here.**

* * *

KPOV

The following days continued on in the same way. I got up early, waited for Steven to leave and then I went to meet Rob. We met at the same Starbucks every morning and sat there for hours, just talking. Our meetings started sounding more like therapy sessions than friends chatting over coffee.

For the first time in my life I was able to share with someone all the dreams I'd let slip away and the regret I was holding on to because of it. Essentially, I had traded my dreams for stability, something I knew Steven could offer. When I got married I was young and broke. My first love happened to be loaded so it seemed like a dream come true, the fairy tale life. I'd always thought the trade off was fair, but now I wasn't so sure.

In turn Rob confided in me all of his insecurities and idiosyncrasies and the fact that suddenly being the most wanted man in the country didn't change them, if anything it only made the worse. He was often so awkward that it came off charming and endearing, which only ended up making him even more uncomfortable.

To any outsider it would seem that Rob and I were leading perfect lives. I was a rich, spoiled housewife and he was on the verge of being a freaking superstar, but something was missing for each of us. Something that made our perfect existences so empty.

"So…" Rob spoke up, breaking my thought process. "Tomorrow is my last day here. I was thinking maybe we could do something besides just get coffee. I mean, anything we do is fine…I just wanted to take you out or something. Maybe a little sight seeing." His rambling made me smile, but I was soon hit by reality.

"Tomorrow is Saturday, Rob. Steven will be home." I said matter of factly.

"So you don't plan on seeing me at all on my last day here?" His face genuinely fell and I felt a tug at my heart.

"Well I want to, of course." I really, really did. "I just hadn't thought that far ahead I guess. What would I tell Steven?"

"Uh the truth maybe, that always seems to work. You're going out with a friend, that's not so hard, right?"

"Sure, you make it sound so easy." I scoffed.

"That's because it **is** easy." He smiled confidently. "Now please, promise you'll find a way to see me tomorrow." He pouted and made sad eyes at me, looking like a lost little puppy.

"Okay, fine, I promise."

With that Rob stood and pulled me from my chair into a hug. It sounds so cheesy, but when we were physically close like that the rest of the world seemed to melt away and there was only us. Those moments were fleeting, but magical all the same.

Rob adjusted his beanie, put his hood up and his Ray-Bans on as he disappeared into the street. We had been very lucky that he hadn't been spotted here yet. I guess people just weren't looking for him in suburban New York.

As I went home all I could think about was my promise to Rob, or more importantly what it meant…that I would finally have to tell Steven about Rob. It was only right and I should have done it sooner anyway. I had nothing to hide so why was I hiding this friendship? Actually I did have something to hide, what happened the night Rob and I met, but we were both still trying to pretend that never happened…so it just never happened and you can't hide something that never happened!

Steven arrived home right on time, 7pm, and went straight to his office, just as he always did. I rarely disturbed him when he was in there, but I had to do this while I still had the nerve. I stood silently against the door frame until he noticed me. Finally he looked up at me with dark, empty eyes.

"Something I can help you with?" he asked coldly.

"I was just wondering if you had any plans for us this weekend…"

"You interrupted me for that? Highly uncalled for, Kristina. Plus, I always let you know of my plans in advance, do I not?"

"You do. Sorry. I just wanted to make sure because I was thinking about making some plans with a friend…" I conveniently trailed off.

"You have a friend? That's new." Steven rolled his eyes at the idea.

"Um yeah, I actually met him, his name is Robert, about a month ago, but he isn't in town often so I was just going to show him around a bit."

"Robert, huh?" he silently pondered for a moment, making me quite nervous. "Well since I don't need you for anything tomorrow I suppose you can go." he quickly put his head down and returned to his work.

"Thanks." There had been a sarcastic tone in my head, but my voice didn't portray that, it just sounded compliant…because I was.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

RPOV

_We're on for tomorrow. _

_Just let me know when and where :)_

_-Kris_

I was relieved that Kris kept her promise. I knew it couldn't have been easy for her. I couldn't help but wonder what she told her husband. He seemed like a pretty controlling guy, although Kris never came right out and said that, so I wondered how much of the truth she had told him. Then I realized I really didn't care what she told him as long as it bought us time together.

I had her meet me in Central Park around lunchtime which would have been sweet and romantic if it weren't the middle of December. It was freezing, but we walked around the park for a bit anyway. Kris looked adorable in her skinny jeans, tall boots and puffy coat. Her nose and cheeks were red from the cold, it took everything I had not to warm her face in my hands.

"If we're going to be freezing anyways I know something fun we can do…" she grabbed my hand and drug me towards the street to hail a cab.

A short cab ride later and we were at Rockefeller Center below a huge tree with people skating merrily all around while Christmas songs played.

"Ice skating?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I wasn't opposed to the idea, just wasn't expecting it. It was pretty cliché, after all.

Kris simply shrugged as she drug me off to get skates. She was really taking control of this outing, that surprised me, but I kind of liked it.

Unfortunately, physical sports of any kind aren't my strong suit. I busted my ass several time, but was never embarrassed. My lack of skills made Kris laugh and I couldn't help but be happy when I saw her happy, even if her joy was at my expense.

She skated like a pro, I should have known she would, she did have a perfect figure skater body. She easily could have done laps, as well as spins and twirls, around me, but she didn't. After quickly taking note of how much I suck she slowed her pace to match mine and held tightly to my side to help me balance. I'd never been so thankfully for being unathletic.

When Kris had finally had enough of playfully torturing me we retreated to a little café for some hot chocolate.

"So what now?" Kris asked, breaking the comfortable silence that hung between us.

"What do you mean?" I was a little caught off guard by the question and it did have many possible meanings.

"I mean you have me spoiled with daily visits and now you're going back to London…so what now? Are we going to be penpals or something? Am I ever going to see you again?" Her voice was laced with worry about doubt.

"You'll see me again, I promise you that, but I don't even know where I'm going next. I have a month off and then Summit owns me again." I shrugged and then stood to join Kris on the other side of the table.

I slid into the booth next to her, draping my arm across her shoulder. Her head laid lazily against my chest and I lightly kissed the top of her head. This was so much better than just touching her hands across the table, this was better than anything.

At that moment I could feel everything she felt. The confusion, the internal struggle, all the worries and doubts. I didn't know how I could feel them, but it was like they were radiating off of her in waves.

"Don't worry, love." I said softly into her sweet smelling hair. "We're just learning about each other, going with the flow, remember? We'll figure everything out as it comes."

Her arms locked around my waist and squeezed tightly. She didn't want to let go and I didn't want her to, ever. But she had to and we both knew that.

"You should probably be getting back to your hotel and packing up, huh?" she asked, looking up at me with sad green eyes.

I nodded and released my hold on her. The instant I slid away from her side I felt like a physical part of me was gone.

I extended my hand to help her up. Then we stood face to face, just gazing into each other's eyes. I tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and then my hand slipped down to cup her cheek. My forehead rested against hers. I wanted to kiss her, badly. Everything about her called to me, begging me to just kiss her.

But I couldn't. She wasn't mine and I wasn't even supposed to think of her like that. We were friends, just friends. My lips settled for her cheek, placing a soft lingering kiss there. It was no where near as intense as my lips against hers would have been, but I'd have to settle for it. She sighed as I backed away.

"Remember, no worries." I forced a smile to show her things were fine, everything would be okay. "I'll call you as soon as I land. Okay, love?"

She nodded and bit her lip to fight back tears.

Reluctantly I hurried out of there. If I had to see her cry I probably would have lost it myself.


	10. Chapter 10

KPOV

Although Rob's sudden physical absence caused an ache within me the approaching holidays gave me no choice but to busy myself and not think about it. There was plenty of gift buying to be done, but my main objective was to fit into the dress Steven had bought for me to wear to his firm's Christmas party.

Steven always bought my outfits for such events and I'd swear he didn't know clothes came any bigger than a size zero. I tried to stay in shape all year round, but I'd still have to drop at least one dress size for all the holiday parties. Since I'd majorly slacked off during the week of Rob's visit I had to spend all my free time at the gym. I was thankful for the distraction though.

When the evening of the 21st rolled around I stood in my bathroom and held my breath as I attempted to zip my dress. Ah victory, it fit! It was form fitting, floor length deep green silk. I had to hand it to Steven, he did have good taste. If I was stuck with someone purchasing my clothes and planning my outfits at least he was good at it.

I wore my auburn hair curled and in a fancy updo. I stood in front of the full-length mirror, held out my cell phone and snapped a picture to send to Rob. This had become common for us, sending each other texts throughout the day and a picture or two to help us feel connected despite the fact that we were thousands of miles apart. It only took a minute for him to reply.

_Wow, utterly stunning! You'll easily be the most beautiful girl at that party. _

_- R_

I replied a quick thanks and then headed downstairs where Steven was impatiently waiting for me.

"About time, we're already going to be late." he huffed.

"Sorry, just wanted to look good for you." I plastered on my biggest and brightest fake smile for him.

"And this was honestly the best you could do with all the time you took?" he asked, looking me up and down as we hurried out the door. I didn't respond, I was used to comments like that, they were a common occurrence. I couldn't even remember the last time he paid me an honest compliment.

Steven's firm held these parties a few times a year and they were always the same…boring. Uptight lawyers pretending to loosen up by getting trashed on expensive scotch and devouring five-star meals.

Steven escorted me through the crowd, introducing me to anyone I hadn't met before. I never engaged in conversation with them, I was just introduced and then stood on Steven's arm like a decoration. Eventually my job as arm candy would be done and I would make my way over to the other wives, who were shockingly more dull than their husbands, because that was my place.

As I stood there trying to block out the mindless chatter from the Stepford wives I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to come to a party like this with Rob. To be on his arm as an equal, not just a prop, because that's how I knew it would be with him. Of course he would never willingly be at such a stuffy party. It wasn't his scene…truthfully it wasn't mine either. Or at least it hadn't been before I married and gave up myself. Ugh, I was a hopeless mess.

I was tempted to down scotch by the gallon to drown out the babbling and my own thoughts, but getting drunk in public would be an embarrassment to Steven so I limited myself to two drinks and patiently waited for him to have his fill.

The following morning Steven left to go spend a few days with his family upstate for Christmas. I didn't go, I never went. Steven's family never liked me, never thought I was good enough for him and instead of making them accept me, or at least deal with me, he just hid me away.

Not surprisingly I looked forward to the time he spent away, be it business trips or visiting family. When he was gone it felt like my off time, like I could just relax and be myself without worrying about living up to his expectations, like the boss was away.

With it being Christmas and all I went and spent a couple days with my family as well. They only lived about thirty miles away, but spending a couple days there and sleeping there just felt like Christmas to me. It had been quite awhile since I really talked to Sara so we had some catching up to do.

Thirteen year olds seem to have an unlimited supply of drama in their lives…well maybe twenty-three year olds have their fair share as well, but I left my drama out of things. I didn't even mention Rob to her, but I couldn't avoid thinking about him seeing as how he was plastered all over her room. Talk about awkward! I was sure to send a couple pictures of said plastering to Rob which he got a good laugh out of, but Sara would certainly kill me if she ever found out.

After opening gifts under my parent's tree Christmas morning I returned to my own empty house. Steven wouldn't be home for another day so I laid on the couch all day watching the cheesy movies that they play on repeat for only one day a year.

Later that night I finally got a call from Rob…

"Merry Christmas, Rob!" I answered cheerfully.

"Uh hi, Merry Christmas. I was just going to leave you a message. I wasn't expecting to actually get to talk to you tonight."

"I told you I don't go to Steven's family thing, that's where he is, and I've already gone to mine so I'm home and we can talk as much as you'd like…"

"Home…alone…on Christmas?" he questioned as if the idea was totally absurd, and it probably would seem that way to most people, but it was perfectly normal to me.

"Yes Rob, and it's fine. Really. I'm bundled up in front of the fireplace and enjoying a nice glass of wine…and talking to you. I'm not complaining, far from it actually."

"Well it just doesn't seem right. You're supposed to be with your family and the people who love you for the holidays. If we were…well, just know that I would be with you."

"I know." I didn't know what else to say. We had never talked about how different things would be if we were together. We didn't even talk about us being together, ever, but it was painfully obvious that the both thought about it.

Rob easily changed the subject to ease the awkward tension. He told me all about his Christmas with his family and I shared the details of mine. We traded happy stories and laughed together. And then Rob got silent for a moment.

"Something on your mind?" I asked.

"I want to ask you something…" he hesitated.

"Well just ask then." He was really making me nervous now.

"Do you love him, Kris?"

"WHAT?" I felt heat suddenly rush to may face as my blood started to boil.

"It's a simple question. Do you love your husband? Yes or no answer, one which should be very obvious. I need to know." he pleaded.

"I'm not having this conversation with you, Rob. It's totally inappropriate." Truth was if he had asked me such a thing in person I might have just slapped him.

"I'm sorry, I know, but this whole situation is kind of inappropriate so it's a little unclear what's off limits and what isn't." He paused for a second. "How about this…do you think **he** loves **you**?"

"No." I gasped and my hand flew over my mouth as I realized I had answered without any hesitation. A quick yes would have been great, but a quick no meant there was no doubt in my mind. An answer you don't have to think about is the complete unbiased truth.

"Oh sorry." Rob seemed surprised by my easy admission, like he had known the truth, but was expecting me to deny it. "Well don't you think you deserve to be with someone who does love you…and you love back?"

"Are you trying to say what I think you're saying?"

"Kris, you know what I'm saying. We love…"

I cut him off quickly. "Rob, I can't talk about this. We can't talk like this." I snapped my phone shut before he had time to respond. I shock my head trying to push away the ideas he had put in there.

I didn't know what had gotten into him. Maybe he was drunk or something. We'd never directly took on our issues like that, only skirted around them or avoided the topic altogether.

Rob's accusation that I didn't love Steven made me angry, but my own admission that Steven didn't love me was more hurtful. I guess I had never even though about it, never questioned it myself, but I had always known the answer. Then add in the idea that Rob loved me and maybe I loved him too…what the hell was I going to do?

Avoidance had worked so far, I couldn't think about this now. I didn't know if I wanted to think about it ever. I put the fire out, downed the rest of my wine and headed to bed.

* * *

**A/N: Ah the phone call confrontation! That was one of the first things I wrote for this story and I just added the things leading up to it so I hope they mesh together well enough. I got a little involved in Kris' POV so we didn't get to hear from Rob this time, but no worries, he'll get his turn and we'll have a depressed Brit boy on our hands :(**


	11. Chapter 11

RPOV

She hung up on me. Not that I should have been surprised, it was a pretty rude thing to ask. I needed to know though. My feelings for Kris were growing everyday, even though most of our days were spent apart.

If she could honestly tell me she was happy and loved her husband then I would force my feelings down so I could at the very least remain her friend. But if she would just admit that she was anything less than happy and in love I would pursue her.

It was wrong and I knew it. Married was married no matter what her current state of happiness was, but I couldn't let us both sit around and suffer when a solution was so close.

Of course Kris wasn't much help in deciding which path I should take. All she would admit was that her husband didn't love her, but she avoided anything else. If that was true, if he really didn't love her, then he didn't deserve her. That eased my guilt a bit. If a man didn't cherish what he had then my stealing it wasn't so bad, right? I needed to believe that.

I was just about to tell Kris that we love each other and she knew it when she cut me off and hung up on me. I assume her knowing it was why she refused to talk and hung up. I didn't know exactly how she felt because we had never talked about it, but I knew the connection between us was not one-sided. I could feel that much.

I called her back right away - no answer. I tried a few more times and then she must have turned her phone off because it started going straight to voicemail. So I did the only thing I could, I left her a massage:

"_Kris, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't just blurt shit out like that, but there are things we need to talk about. You can't avoid them forever. Please call me. Please."_

I was practically begging, great. Just lovely. With that I called it a night, actually it was already early morning for me. I went to sleep clinging to the hope that Kris just needed to sleep on things, maybe she would be ready to talk tomorrow.

*******************************************************

I didn't wake up until late afternoon. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and didn't waste any time before grabbing my cell hone. Nothing. Not a call, not a text, just nothing. I ran my hands through my hair in frustration before getting yesterday's t-shirt from the floor and throwing it on.

I grabbed a bowl of cereal for breakfast…or lunch, whatever, before even attempting to call Kris again. It was still kind of early over there, maybe she just hadn't got a chance to call yet, but if I called surely she would answer. She always did, no matter how early or late it was. I pushed my empty bowl aside, took a deep breath and made the call. No answer…again.

I slammed my phone down on the my shoddy table with enough force to nearly break them both. Ugh, what in the hell was she trying to do to me! If I wasn't an ocean away I would have stormed over to her house, not even caring if **he** was there or not, and shaken some sense into her. But I was an ocean away so there was nothing I could do.

*******************************************************

It went on for a week. A week without hearing her sweet voice or her contagious laugh. A week without any of her silly pictures or texts about the most random things. I hadn't tried to contact her since the day after Christmas, she clearly wanted some space so I was trying to give it to her.

It wasn't easy, far from it. My days just seemed so empty without her in them. Each day just faded into the next with nothing to distinguish one from the other. I got up, went out drinking with my mates, slept it off and then did it all over again. I probably looked like shit…and smelled like it too. I couldn't even remember when I last showered or shaved. It just didn't matter.

I reached my breaking point on New Year's Eve. It was the kind of night when it probably would have been nice if one of my mates hid my phone to prevent drunk dialing, but they didn't. After stumbling home I dialed Kris' number and sat my open phone on the coffee table while I sat on the couch with my guitar and let the music say what I couldn't put into words.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

KPOV

The week I spent avoiding Rob had been without a doubt the hardest, and seemingly longest, of my life, but I thought it would be for the best if I didn't talk to him at all until I actually had something to tell him. I needed to sort myself out so I could give him some answers.

That was much easier said than done. A week went by and I wasn't any closer to be sorted out. I knew Rob and I had some kind of connection, but was it love? And even if it was would it be worth giving up life for? I mean, my life wasn't all sunshine and roses, but I hadn't even really noticed until Rob came along so clearly I had been pretty comfortable before. It seemed silly to give up comfort for the unknown. Too risky…maybe. I didn't know and I sure as hell couldn't give Rob any answers when I still needed some of my own.

Steven drug me to another painfully dull party on New Year's Eve which ended horribly. I was just in no mood to play obedient wife. After a couple hours, a few too many drinks and several snarky comments Steven had had enough. He tightly gripped my arm and forcefully rushed me out of the party.

"What the hell are you thinking?" he growled as we stormed through the parking lot. "Are you **trying** to embarrass me?"

"Yes, Steven, embarrassing you is my life's mission. I'm surprised you hadn't noticed sooner." I rolled my eyes. "Excuse me for not having a stick up my ass like all your 'friends' in there. Perhaps you'll have to have one implanted."

"Lovely language, Kristina. Very lady-like. At least you avoided sounding like complete trash in there."

Once in the car a screaming match ensued, something I'm sure shocked Steven because I had never so much as talked back to him before let alone raised my voice. This only added fuel to his rage, his face was red and his knuckles were turning white as he gripped the steering wheel. He flared his nostrils and demanded I shut up. I did, mostly because I had nothing else to say to him, but also because I'd never seen him so angry and it was pretty frightening.

When we got home I silently got out of the car, went into the house and up to our bedroom. I locked myself in my walk-in closet. I'd done it before. It was my hiding place. A grown woman hiding in her own home, how sad. I put my back to the door and slowly slid down it as I sobbed, thinking about the mess my life was becoming. I was pushing Rob away because I didn't know what to do and now I was intentionally pissing my husband off so I wouldn't have to be angry at myself.

I was interrupted moments later by my phone vibrating in the purse I clutched in my fist. I pulled it out and looked at the screen: _1 new voicemail - Rob_. Of course, just perfect. He was probably demanding some answers by now and that was really the last thing I needed after the night I had.

I was tempted to delete the message without even listening to it, but it had been so long since I heard his voice. I needed to hear him, it didn't matter what he was saying. At that moment I just needed to hear his voice.

What greeted my ears wasn't his voice though. It was a guitar, strumming a tune I knew by heart. Soon Rob's soulful voice joined it…

_"How I wish, how I wish you were here._

_We're just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl, year after year._

_Running over the same old ground._

_What have we found?_

_The same old fears._

_Wish you were here."_

His voice, the way he played, the words - it was all just so beautiful. And so fitting it gave me chills. Pink Floyd had always been one of my favorite bands, a fact I wasn't sure if Rob knew or if his choice in song had just been a lucky guess, but even they never made that song sound so good.

Rob had been right, I couldn't avoid the issues forever. More importantly I couldn't avoid him forever, not even if I wanted to. It just wouldn't work. I still wasn't ready to give answers or have a serious talk, but I needed some contact so I sent him a text:

_I wish I was there too. With you. More than anything._

_- K_

It was the bare truth, naked and honest, and probably more than I was ready to admit, but I put it out there. I could worry about the rest as it came.

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it, the inclusion of the song that this story was name for and inspired by. Yep, I got the whole idea for this story while listening to Wish You Were Here on my MP3 player lol So if you like this story you really have Pink Floyd and of course Rob to thank for being my inspiration. **

**As always thanks for reading, hope this chapter was satisfactory :)**


	12. Just a Note

Sorry if you thought this was a new chapter, it's not. It's a warning. There may not be any new chapters.

I awoke this morning to find that my story had been reported for rules violation, you know because Rob isn't fictional, and is facing deletion. I'm not **too** worried about it being deleted seeing as how there are like 50 other Rob stories on here, and I'm sure many about other non-fictional people as well, but I will be highly pissed if it is deleted. Mainly because that's just not right for mine to be deleted while all the others stay. My story isn't hurting anyone. Hell, even Rob reads fanfics about himself. He's cool with it!

Just sucks, I really love this site and I was really enjoying the response this story was getting, but if my work starts getting deleted I don't know if I'll stay here or not.

Technically I'm breaking the rules by posting this too, but whatever. I am just not a happy girl this morning :(


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Well the story is still here for now and I'm not going to stop updating until it is forcefully taken down. I think pretty much all the Robert Pattinson fanfics were reported which is just silly. If this story is taken down I guess I'll move over to Twilighted, my name there is Mrs_PriMeViL. I really prefer writing here, but…what can ya do? If they take it down then they take it down :/**

* * *

KPOV

"Kris, please please please take me!" Sara whined in my ear. "Wasn't it you who said we needed to spend more sisterly time together?"

Well she did have me there. "Ugh fine! I'll pick you up in about an hour, be ready."

I swear the girl could talk me into anything. The latest persuasion…taking her to see Twilight. She had already seen it at least five times, but apparently that just wasn't enough. And of course it was "so totally lame" to go to the movies with your parents. However, going with your awesome older sister was perfectly acceptable.

Rob and I had just started talking again, trying to figure out what exactly our roles were going to be in each other's lives. There was no solution yet, all we knew was that we had to be something to each other because that not talking and avoidance bullshit just did not work. Still the last thing I wanted to do was be forced to stare at his stupid, beautiful face on a huge screen for two hours.

The worst part was I couldn't even tell Sara. As far as she knew I had dropped Rob off at his hotel after taking her home the night we had met him and that was the end. That alone put her on cloud nine. That story had made her the most popular kid in her grade and she would probably stay that way for some time. But if she knew the whole truth she would probably have a heart attack.

Plus, I wasn't sure how she would feel about everything. To a thirteen year old girl having your sister being friends with Robert Pattinson would probably be the coolest thing in the world. The fact that your sister made out with him might be a little strange. And your sister and Rob having some sort of special feelings for each other would just be devastating. Wouldn't it? I mean he was like her dream guy. What kind of big sister steals their little sister's dream guy? Not that I had stolen him from anyone, not that I had any ownership of him at all. Damn it, I was getting ahead of myself again. My point was I couldn't tell her anything about Rob because I was afraid she would hate me.

Sara flew out the door as soon as I pulled into the driveway. She was basically my clone, right down to the clothes - Converse, dark washed skinny jeans and a hoodie. The only differences were in the hoodies, mine was plain black while her's had _'Team Edward' _scrawled across the front. I didn't know much about Twilight or anything about the opposing team, but I had a feeling I would be on Team Edward too.

During our drive to the theater Sara game me a crash course in all things Twilight. Girl meets vampire. Vampire wants to kill girl for her sweet, yummy blood. They fall in love. Tale as old as time, right?

Sara had been talking about Twilight for months now, long before we had met Rob even. I had somehow escaped the all consuming trend and after I met Rob I made sure to keep it that way. I didn't doubt he was very talented, I just had no desire to see him being anything other than himself.

Sara bounced excitedly in her seat as we munched on popcorn and waited for the movie to start. I sat with my hands in my lap, nervously twiddling my thumbs and dreading how awkward this would be even if I was the only one who knew it.

Finally the lights dimmed and the movie began. I squirmed in my seat, shifting anxiously every few minutes, hoping Sara wouldn't notice. When the Cullens made their first appearance in the cafeteria she squeezed my hand tightly in anticipation. When Edward made his own grand entrance I gasped along with every other female there. If only they knew that he was just as dazzling, if not more so, in real life.

His American accent threw me a bit. I didn't care for it, I much preferred the smooth British dialect I had grown accustom to. I often had to stifle giggles when I noticed how un-Rob looking they had made Rob. His hair was perfectly coiffed, his eyebrows were neatly groomed, his clothes were clean and pressed. Pretty much the exact opposite of the Rob I knew. He did make a damn good Edward though. Sorry Eddie, but you still ain't got nothing on the real thing.

Certain scenes were a little uncomfortable for me. When Bella and Edward shared their first kiss I was overcome with an unreasonable wave of jealousy. I wondered to myself how many times Kristen Stewart got to kiss him in the name of acting. I'd only really gotten to kiss him once and that was in the name of some wicked hot, uncontrollable chemistry. How was that fair? And why was I even thinking about that?

Then there was the prom scene where they slow danced and talked about spending a long and happy life together. That certainly hit home. In my mind I was suddenly back in that hotel room with rob on the first night we met. We slow danced then and that's how this whole mess got started. Before then I was sure I would have a long and happy, or at least content, life with my husband, but that night had changed everything. I wasn't sure of much of anything anymore.

I began to panic as my emotions got the better of me and I started to cry, but then I looked to Sara and she was crying too…as was pretty much everyone else. Thank you chick flick, you provided a great cover!

"You really liked, didn't you?" Sara teased as we left the theater still drying our eyes.

"I wouldn't say I **really** liked it, but it was okay." I replied nonchalantly.

"You do have to admit that Robert is like totally amazing though, right?"

She had me again. "Yeah, he kind of is." I smiled to myself.

I took Sara home and then headed to my own house. When I got there Steven was already locked away in his office. We had barely spoken since the incident on New Year's Eve. A few instructions in the mornings, maybe some empty conversation at dinners and that was about it.

I couldn't really say I missed talking to him. I was more than used to it, it had been years since we could just openly talk to each other, but now it was like we were constantly in different worlds. Sadly, each of those worlds still revolved around him, or at least he thought so.

I walked by his office on the way to our room. I waved at him to announce my presence, but he didn't even look up. I just shrugged and went on my way. Once in the bedroom I kicked off my shoes, tossed the hoodie aside and flopped down on the bed. I grabbed my cell phone off the nightstand and dialed his number, the only person I wanted to talk to at the end of the day.

* * *

**A/N Pt.2: I had planned on jumping right into another angsty drama filled chapter, but I thought maybe a little lighter stuff was in order and this chapter came about so easily. Took me less than an hour to write. ****There was virtually no Rob this chapter though, no POV, no conversations with him - nothing! That makes me a little sad :( He'll be back next chapter though.**

**I wanted a little more Kris/Sara interaction and this was a good chance to throw that in. Sara is loosely based on my own little sister. My little sister is only 10, but she's the one who got me hooked on Twilight and Robert Pattinson so I dedicate this chapter to her…even though she isn't old enough to get on here and read it, she will be soon enough though. Sissy loves you!**


	14. Chapter 13

RPOV

I was startled awake by the sound of my cell phone buzzing across the coffee table. The glow from the TV the only thing lighting my living room. I must have crashed on the couch again, it was becoming a common occurrence as I stayed up waiting for Kris to call.

I stretched out my achy muscles as I reached for the phone. I didn't need to look at the screen, I knew who it was.

"Hey Kris." I answered, trying to sound much more awake than I truly was.

"I woke you up again, didn't I? I'm going to stop calling if I'm always waking you up."

"Oh no you're not. It's not like it's really that late, I'm just a bum. That's all." I chuckled.

"Well that's what time off is for, right?"

"I suppose it is. So how was your day?"

"It was pretty nice actually. I took Sara to the movies, had some sisterly bonding time."

"That's great. What did you guys see?"

"Um…Twilight." she said trying not to giggle.

"You didn't!" I could feel the blush creeping onto my face.

"We did. I've never seen any of your movies before so it was a little awkward."

"Well that makes two of us, it's too awkward for me to sit through my movies too. I'm actually quite horrified that you saw it."

"Oh don't be, I liked it. You were great."

"So you liked my little bouffant, sculpted eyebrows and custom pea coat, huh?" I asked sarcastically.

"I did, but I still prefer plain old Rob to all of that."

"Glad to hear it. So uh, does your sister know that we…still talk?" I tried to tread lightly as Kris and I still didn't go in-depth about what we were, but I couldn't help the curiosity as to what she told other people.

"No…not yet anyways. I'm just not sure what she'll make of all of it."

"It's okay, Everything will work itself out in time." I felt like I said that every time Kris and I talked, it was kind of becoming a motto for us.

"Believing that is the only thing that keeps me going. Speaking of going, I need to." a sadness suddenly crept into her voice and she almost didn't sound like the same person she was just a moment before.

"Already?" I asked trying not to sound too disappointed and failing miserably.

"Yeah, Steven will be in to go to bed soon. Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about, love." I reassured. "Goodnight Kris, wish you were here."

"Goodnight, wish I was too."

Since New Year's Eve that had become the common closing to our phone calls. I would wish she was here and she would answer back in agreement. It was almost like a I love you/I love you too…almost. It wasn't to me anyway.

The nightly phone calls were much better than not talking at all, but they were still hard. That's not entirely true, the phone calls and the conversations we had were very simple and easy, it was ending them that was hard.

Our phone calls only had to end because she had to join her husband in bed. My jealousy over that fact grew with each night. He, the man who didn't even love her, got the pleasure of sleeping next to her every night. Meanwhile, I, who wanted nothing more than to love her, was crawling into an empty bed.

I suppose I didn't have to spend the nights alone. My stock with the ladies was on a steady incline since the release of Twilight. The attention from women I didn't know made me a little uneasy, but if I truly wanted someone to share my bed with it would have been easy enough to accomplish.

The sad truth was I hadn't been with anyone since Kris became a constant presence in my life, when our phone relationship had started nearly two months ago. It just didn't feel right to me. That's probably what hurt the most, the fact that my feelings for her were so strong they prevented me from being with anyone else and yet she was still there, with her husband, sharing a bed with him every night.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

My time in London was passing quickly although I wasn't doing much of anything. Just visiting my family and hanging with my mates. I knew once I went back to the States I would be there for a while.

Being in the States meant two things for me, getting back to work and the possibility of seeing Kris. Both were very good things, but I always missed home when I was away so I relished what little time I had here.

As February rolled in I started thinking about Kris even more if that was possible. With the holiday of love rapidly approaching how could I not think about her.

I contemplated sending her something, maybe just a card, nothing that signified a huge romantic gesture or anything. But I couldn't decide and with Valentine's Day only a week away it was likely I'd run out of time before I actually made a choice.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

KPOV

I knew something wasn't right when Steven loudly entered the house, slamming the front door and tossing his briefcase to the floor with a thud. He usually made a silent retreat to his office, but not today.

He stomped over to where I stood in the kitchen. His dress shoes clacking along the marble floor pronouncing his urgency. Glaring at me he took a folded magazine from under his arm and slammed it down on the counter.

I took a bewildered look at it. _Life and Style_? That certainly didn't seem like something that would peek Steven's interest. I began to scan the cover and then the biggest headline hit my like a ton of bricks: _**A Valentine for Robert Pattinson? **_And there, right on the cover, clear as day was a picture of Rob and I ice skating together.

I could actually feel the color leave my face as all my blood was needed in my chest to accommodate my rapidly beating heart. I horrible feeling grew in the pit of my stomach.

"Finally put it all together, Kristina?" Steven spat at me while furiously flipping through the magazine before tossing it on the counter in front of me again.

Inside there was an article about Rob and his new love…me. There was a whole fabricated story about our relationship. How we had met, how long we had been together, even "insider" takes on us, quotes from a source and all that. Not a bit of it was true of course. Funny how they knew all of that, but I was still referred to as "mystery woman" or "gal pal". You would have thought they would ask their insider source my name at least.

There were several pictures of us as well, most from the day we spent at Central Park and Rockefeller Center. But there was also one of us at Starbucks, our Starbucks, the day before. We had gone there all week and managed to get spotted on the last day, tipping them off.

"So your friend Robert just happens to be Robert fucking Pattinson?" Steven's booming voice shock me back to reality.

I could only nod in response.

"Funny how you failed to mention that little bit of information. And you've been talking to him since you took Sara to that Twilight meet and greet **months** ago, haven't you?" he demanded as he took a step closer to me.

"I - I can explain." I stuttered. "It - it's not what it looks like."

"Are you fucking stupid, Kristina? All that matters is what it **looks** like! Do you know what I got this?" he asked, waving the magazine in my face.

I silently shock my head, backing away from him until I was pressed against the refrigerator and couldn't go any farther.

"The news stand right across the street from my office." he screamed, moving towards me again. "Anyone I work with could have seen this, my wife frolicking around with some actor." he grabbed my shoulders and forcefully shoved my back against the fridge sending magnets scattering to the floor. His brown eyes turned black with rage as he starkly looked down on me.

"I'm sorry!" I sobbed. "He's just a friend. It's harmless. I didn't think anyone saw us together." I rambled on.

"Well they did, Kristina, and it's humiliating to me." He wrapped one large hand around my throat and effortlessly lifted me from the ground.

The tears that had been filling my eyes finally ran over the brim and down my cheeks as I gasped for breath. He slammed me against the fridge once more before letting me fall to the ground.

It was as if my legs forgot how to function and I couldn't stand. So I just sat there on the floor sobbing and dumbfounded. Steven knelt in fount of me, he roughly held my chin so I couldn't look away from him as he stared right into my eyes.

"Be more thoughtful of your actions, Kristina. And never forget, everything you have you got from me." He let go of my face only to recoil his hand and strike me with all the power he could muster. And that was a lot.

My hand reflexively covered the spot that was left burning. I sat in shock as he stormed off and soon I heard his office door slam closed.

I lay on the kitchen floor crying until I could get my legs to work again. When they did I retreated to the bedroom. I stopped to glance in the mirror, there was still a red hand print across my face and a hand shaped bruise starting to form around my neck. The sight disgusted me. I disgusted me. I couldn't stand to look at myself.

I turned out all the lights and crawled into bed, still in my clothes, and forced my eyes to close, trying to forget it all.

* * *

**A/N: I feel kind of…blah about this chapter. I had it planned out for a while, but it did not come together easily! It was originally just going to be Rob's POV and much shorter, but then I felt the altercation between Kris and Steven really needed to be shown through her eyes, not just as told to Rob, so it kind of grew from there.**

**The RPOV ended abruptly because…well I didn't know where else to take it lol There was already a semi-dull conversation there so I didn't want to bore you all too much. I find it really challenging to write through him.**

**Also, just wanted to let you all know that my story was rejected by Twilighted so it looks like I won't be going there if my story is taken down here. Instead I'll be going to a site called mibba[dot]com, it's the best I could find thus far :/**


	15. Chapter 14

RPOV

I groaned as I attempted to stretch my body out. Damn it, I fell asleep on the couch again. I'm getting way too old for this shit I thought to myself as I rubbed my eyes. I squinted at the sunlight that filled the room. Fuck, it was morning already.

I'd slept through the night, missing Kris' call. My phone always woke me up…but not last night. I snatched the phone from the table to see how many times she tried to call. Probably only once since she was hesitant about calling when it was late anyway.

None. She hadn't called at all. No missed calls, not even a text. My chest began to tighten with panic. That wasn't like Kris, she always called. She always found a way and if she couldn't she would have at least sent a text to let me know…but not last night.

I did a quick calculation in my head and figured out what time it would be in New York. It was a little after noon here so around 7am there. Early, but not so early she wouldn't be up yet. I quickly flipped my phone open, found her number and pressed talk.

One ring. Maybe it was too early.

Two rings. Come on, Kris!

Three -

"Hello?" she answered sounding distant and lethargic, not at all like herself.

"You didn't call last night, love. Is everything okay?" I hoped I was jumping to conclusions, overreacting, worrying about nothing, but her tone wasn't very reassuring.

"I know, I'm sorry." She said flatly. Her avoidance of my question didn't go unnoticed.

"That's alright, but did something happen?" By now I could tell something wasn't right, it was just a matter of getting it out of her.

"Well…" she started. "Nevermind, it's nothing."

"Kris, you're starting to scare me. I can hear in your voice it's **not **nothing. Now please tell me what the fuck is going on!" I demanded sternly.

"It was - there was- Steven brought home this magazine yesterday. There were pictures in it - pictures of us, you and me." she finally choked out.

"What? When?"

"In the park, ice skating, at Starbucks. And there was this story, a whole story about this imaginary relationship between us."

My heart sank. The damn paparazzi had found us and I had been clueless. Now her husband had read the garbage and that couldn't be good.

"Steven - well, he didn't take it well." she continued.

"What happened, Kris? Did he leave you? Throw you out? Where are you now?"

"No, that's not it. I'm still at home."

"Then what happened? Tell me!" I was growing frantic.

"He was pissed, Rob. Really pissed. Scary pissed, I'd never seen him so mad before. There was a lot of screaming and…he…he hit me" She began to sob uncontrollably and I cursed myself for not being there to comfort her.

"WHAT? Are you serious?" I screeched. My free hand was clenched so tight my knuckles were white and burning. "I'm booking a flight. I'll bet I can be there as soon as tomorrow morning."

"No Rob, you can't do that!"

"And just why in the hell not? I know you don't expect me to just sit here, thousands of miles away, while he hurts you. All because of me."

"Rob, please enjoy your time at home. This isn't because of you and you know that. Besides, everything is fine here. I'm fine. I'm sure nothing like this will happen again." Isn't that what they all say?

"I need to see you. I need to **see** that you're okay." Just then an idea hit me. "Take a picture on your phone and send it to me. Let me see you're okay, Kris."

"No way, I'm not doing that." she protested.

"Then I'm getting off the phone and on a plane right now. I swear I will, unless I can see that you are okay."

"Fine, let me get off of here and I'll send one." she caved.

"I'm waiting."

She huffed and the line went dead. I kept my phone held tightly in my fist. Ten minutes. She has ten minutes to send me a picture or I was calling the airport. I wasn't just making empty threats either, I'd do it in a heartbeat.

Exactly six minutes and forty-seven seconds later I got the picture from Kris. I hesitated before looking at it, preparing myself for what I might see.

The point of seeing it was supposed to prove to me that she was okay, it did anything but. In the picture she was looking to the side and down, a large welt predominate on the side of her face and a thick purple bruise wrapped around her entire slender neck. But the worst part was her eyes, although she was looking away I could see they no longer sparkled like emeralds, full of life. Instead they were full of pain and shame.

I felt sick to my stomach. Those horrible things she felt were because of me, because I was selfish and just had to have her in my life. I still couldn't bring myself to regret that and there was no going back now for us. Now that I knew life with her in it it couldn't exist without her.

If staying away from here for her own safety or happiness was an option I would've taken it, but that option just didn't work for me anymore. I had thought I wanted Kris to leave her husband for my own benefit, but now it was more than that. It wouldn't be for just me. She needed to leave for herself, for her own well being, not only emotionally now, but physically as well.

I didn't text her back or call to check on her again that day. Instead I went back on my word and booked the first flight to New York I could get.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It was early the next morning when I landed at JFK International. I had been able to take Kris' nightly call on the plane so she didn't expect a thing. Perfect, there was one thing I had to do before she knew I was in town.

I checked into a hotel, nothing fancy this time, showered and changed my clothes. Then I broke out my trusty laptop and did a Google search for Steven's law firm. I hastily jotted the address down and was on my way.

I had no clue what I was going to do or what I planned to accomplish, but I had to do something. At the very least I had to see the man who was lucky enough to have everything I wanted and was dumb enough to take it all for granted.

As I entered the building I was greeted by a very peppy, very blonde receptionist.

"What can I do for you?" she asked as she looked me over and smiled seductively.

"I'm just here to see Steven White." I replied coldly.

"Oh well, I'm sorry, but Mr. White doesn't come in until 8 today, but you can wait out here with me if you'd like."

"Actually he's expecting me," I lied. "so I'll just wait in his office."

I breezed by Miss Peppy and went straight into Steven's office, closing the door behind me.

I wouldn't say I snooped, but I did look around. Several diplomas, certificates and awards adorned the walls. There were a couple large bookshelves full of legal dictionaries and resources. Your typical lawyer's office.

On his desk there was a single framed picture, of Kris and who I assumed to be him. I held the photo in my hands as I looked it over. Steven didn't look like I had expected, although I wasn't sure exactly what I did expect. He wasn't much taller than Kris and his dark features caused her porcelain ones to stand out even more. He looked slightly stocky, strong and…dominating. Even in the picture there was no show of love, just ownership on his part. Kris was smiling, appearing to be happy, but her eyes showed nothing but emptiness.

I sat the picture back on the desk and turned it away from me so I didn't have to look at it anymore. Then I sat in the oversized in front of the desk and waited.

It wasn't long before I heard the door behind me creak open as he stepped into the office. He stood there in his freshly pressed suit and shiny shoes looking smug. I had to restrain myself from jumping to my feet and attacking him. Nothing would have felt better, but it wouldn't have helped things.

Instead I stood slowly and turned to face him.

"Is there something I can help you with?" he asked cordially and professionally.

"I'm Robert -" I began to introduce myself.

"Listen kid, I know who you are." he sneered as he cut me off. "Just tell me what the hell you're doing in my office." His patience was already wearing thin.

I stepped closer to him to show I wasn't intimidated. "I'll cut to the chase. Kris is one of the most amazing people I have ever met and for some reason you're lucky enough to have her, but if you ever hurt her again you **will **regret it."

"Are you threatening me?" he scoffed as he clenched his fists at his sides.

"No, I'm not. I don't have to scare people into seeing things my way. I'm just giving you a friendly reminder of what you have." I started to walk out, but his voice stopped me.

"You need to remember what **I** have too." he called out. "Kristina is mine, don't forget that, boy."

For now, I thought to myself as I walked out, for now.

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh, Rob's getting brave, confronting the husband. Will Kris thank him or be pissed, will Steven take the advice or just blow up at Kris again…**

**This was my very first **all** Rob POV chapter. That's kind of cool, right?**


	16. Chapter 15

KPOV

"Hello love!" a smooth British voice greeted me over the phone.

"Don't you pull that 'love' crap with me, Robert. You have some serious explaining to do!" I said in the most stern voice I could manage.

"Whatever do you mean, _love_?" he chuckled, clearly my attempt at seriousness wasn't coming across too well.

"You know exactly what I mean, what the hell are you doing in New York? I told you not to come so you came without telling me. What the hell, Rob? Is that how you're going to play things now?"

"I'm sorry for not telling you, I really am, but I wanted to make sure you were okay and I knew you would never let me willingly."

"And you make sure I'm okay by threatening my husband?"

"You heard about that, huh? It wasn't so much threatening as -"

"Of course I heard. Steven called right after it happened. He thinks I sent you there to defend my honor or fight for me or something."

"Well I would gladly do either, but my intention in this case was just to give him a reality check."

"You had to come all the way over here to do that in person?"

"I may have had some ulterior motives there…So Kris, I happen to be in New York, want to get together some time?"

Ugh, he was impossible, but I guess I was too because I couldn't bring myself to say no.

I was so pissed at him when I heard about the stunt he pull with Steven, and at his work place no less. I had every intention of staying angry too, but he was so charming and I just couldn't resist.

All wasn't forgiven though. I was mad. Rob's little confrontation with Steven felt like he was crossing a line, a major line, one I wasn't ready to cross yet. My reality and what I wished was my reality facing off. I wasn't ready for it and Rob hadn't even taken that into consideration. He had just went into caveman mode and acted on pure testosterone.

Regardless, I agreed to met with him. He had, after all, come thousands of miles to check up on me. It was the very least I could do.

Since our old meeting place had been tainted by the paparazzi we had to find a new spot. Rob suggested I just meet him at his hotel, but given what happened the last time we were in a hotel together I quickly vetoed that idea. I wasn't that much of a glutton for punishment. I decided a little park near where my parents lived would be more fitting and with less prying eyes to worry about. The only person we had to worry might see us there was Sara and even that was very unlikely.

The park was in the most beautiful part of the city. A part where nature still existed and not everything was grey and concrete. There was actually grass and trees, nature. It was still winter, but spring was edging closer so there was a hint of color to the trees that encased the park. Even a few flowers attempting to make an early appearance despite the brisk air.

I met Rob there in the early afternoon. He was already waiting, sitting on a bench with a coffee in each hand and wearing the same thing as always - those god awful Nikes, jeans, a hoodie and his Ray-Bans. No beanie this time so I noticed his hair was shorter than the last time I saw him, almost completely buzzed, but he could pull it off. I think he could up off pretty much anything.

As I approached he sat the coffees to his side and stood to pull me into a hug. Being in his arms again felt so good I could have cried. All the stress and frustrations of my life instantly melted away and everything was okay.

After the lingering hug we sat on the bench together, so close our sides were touching so the relief of physical closeness would still be there.

"I brought you this," he said as he handed me one of the coffees. "You know, since we can't go out for them anymore."

"Thanks. Your hair is shorter." I stated the obvious, not sure where I wanted this conversation to go.

He ran his hands over it. "Yeah, I thought it might help draw less attention to myself. No such luck though."

"Just can't hide looks as good as yours," I laughed and nudged his side.

He turned to me with a serious expression etched on his face. "So you're not going to kill me for…well everything I've done the past couple of days?" he asked, deciding the path of the conversation himself.

"No. I thought about it, I really did, but I know you had good intentions even if your execution was a little lacking. So I think I'll let you live…this time."

His face finally relaxed and he threw his arm over my shoulder. I leaned into him as we sat and talked, the conversation about nothing and everything all at once flowing with ease. To any passer-bys, should there be any, we would certainly look like a couple. Honestly, we felt like one too.

It was becoming clear that continuing to fight this, to fight _us_, would just be delaying the inevitable. I began to think I really didn't have a choice in the matter. Fate had plans for us, like it or not.

The sun had started to set and I knew I needed to be heading home.

"I can only stay for a week," Rob said as he stood and held out his hand to help me up. "Then I have to head out to the west coast for a few weeks. Pre-production for New Moon and all. I want to keep and eye on you while I'm here, but…I think it would be best if we skipped the daily meetings."

My heart sank and my face must have shown it.

"Look," he continued. "I know it sucks and you know I want to see you as much as humanly possible. I just don't think it's a good idea to the poke the bear."

"The bear being Steven," I added somberly.

"Exactly. I will keep tabs on you though and if need be I'll swoop in and rescue you in a second. I promise. I feel a lot better bring closer, London was just too far away. If anything happened, again, I wouldn't be able to get to you fast enough."

I couldn't help but smile and blush at the thought. Being rescued by my very own British knight, just like in a fairy tale. Yeah, if only this were a fairy tale then my happily ever after would be guaranteed.

In person goodbyes with Rob were always awkward and tense. Neither of us really knew how to draw the line between what we wanted to do and what we should do.

On this particular day he hugged me tightly before pulling away and looking longingly into my eyes. The tension and pull between us almost tangible. He took my face in his hands, his thumbs gently stroking my checks, and placed a delicate kiss on my forehead.

We both exhaled a shaky breath as his forehead came to rest against my own. The restraint physically hurt. It was painful to be so close to something so perfect, so right, and not be able to act on it.

His hands moved down my arms with the lightest touch until he found my hands and squeezed them tightly.

"Stay safe," he said looking right into my eyes.

And then his retreating form left me there, alone in the park. I stayed a little longer, just thinking and not really caring to go home.

I thought about how great it would be to not go home, to just go to Rob instead. It would be downright blissful. But I couldn't. I just wasn't strong enough to leave. I was too weak and afraid to face the unknown that would bring.

* * *

**A/N: So this chapter took far longer to post than I had planned. I hate to keep you all waiting, but I just haven't been in a writing mood lately. Maybe that had something to do with the fact that I knew not much would happen in this chapter. No huge development or big cliffs, but it is what it is. I promise the next chapter will have a little more action ;) Oh and some Rob POV too.**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Just a fair warning, I proofread this at like midnight right before going to bed so sorry if there's any stupid mistakes that got by me.**

* * *

KPOV

The next week was a difficult one for several reason. Not being about to see Rob when he was only miles away killed me. We still talked on the phone, but it wasn't the same when I knew he was so close.

Then there was Steven who had become more possessive than ever. Apparently he had taken Rob's warning to cherish what he had to mean keeping what he had under lock and key. He didn't want me to see Rob and when I told him I wasn't he refused to believe me. That made me feel like I might as well be seeing Rob everyday, if I was going to going to be accused of it anyway then why not?

Well because Steven was checking up on me, that's why not. He called the house every couple hours to make sure I was still there. And I always was.

He was trying to ensure he could keep me, but really he was just helping to push me farther away, helping me build the strength I needed to leave. I just couldn't see myself being like that forever, kept locked away by someone who didn't even love me …someone who I didn't love. What was the point?

Even without love I was tied to Steven in the worst way. I hadn't finished my education, I'd never had a job, had no marketable skills or money of my own. That made the thought of leaving him terrifying. I had no way of surviving on my own. Was loving Rob really enough to compensate for all of that?

So the battle waged on in my head. In the forefront I was playing Stepford wife for Steven, trying to make him believe nothing had changed, even though _everything_ had, and appeasing him to keep his anger at bay. However, in the back of my mind I was planning my escape and dreaming about the day when I could be truly happy, the day I could be with Rob.

Rob refused to leave New York without seeing me at least once more so on his last night in the city he invited me to watch him at an open mic night. There was no way I could turn down hearing that angelic voice in person.

I took the chance to dress in a way Steven never would have allowed, wearing hip hugging jeans, a form fitting green tank top, cropped leather jacket and sexy, sleek black boots to match. Yes, Steven would have said I looked like trash, but I thought it was hot. It made me _feel_ hot.

I left the house before Steven got home from work, leaving him a note saying I was with Sara. It wasn't completely a lie, I did stop and see Sara for a bit before heading to the bar to see Rob.

It wasn't some posh club either, it was a bar. A crowded, dank and gritty bar. Not so shady that you would feel unsafe, but you certainly wouldn't leave your purse unattended either. It was smoky and loud, but it felt good to be in a place that was so…relaxed and real. So the opposite of the kind of place Steven would take me, on the rare occasions he took me anywhere at all.

I grabbed a beer, just a plain old beer, before heading towards the stage. I found a place near the front so I would have a great view of Rob. I was getting knots in my stomach and I'd only be watching, I couldn't imagine what his nerves must have been like.

After a few moments of standing there I heard my named called by a female voice from behind me. I assumed they must have been talking to someone else because no one I knew would come to a place like this. Then they called out again, getting closer this time.

I turned and was faced with a stunningly gorgeous brunette, about my height, but much more voluptuous and curvy than myself. She looked slightly familiar, but I couldn't quite place her.

"Kris?" she asked hesitantly.

"Um yeah," I answered, still confused as to if I was supposed to know who she was or not.

"Hi, I'm Nikki!" she put her hand out to shake mine and I accepted. "I'm a friend of Rob's. He's told me so much about you, I just had to meet you."

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you too, Nikki." Of course I remembered where I knew her from now. The movie, she was in the movie with Rob, only she had been a blonde then which was drastically different.

"I was hoping maybe we could talk before Rob goes on. Don't worry, I won't let you miss anything."

Her beauty was intimidating. Hell, she was intimidating period, but I followed her anyway. She lead me to a little side stage area where we could actually hear each other.

"Look Kris," she began, getting straight to the point as she placed her hands on her hips. "I'm sure you're a great person, you must be if Rob cares about you so much, and I have nothing against you personally, but you need to hear this…What you're doing to Rob isn't right. It's not fair to him. He's sitting around waiting for you and you're just letting him. It's hurting him and I don't like seeing him like that. You need stop leading him on."

"That - that's not what I'm doing. I don't mean to hurt him. It's just - it's complicated."

"It shouldn't be. Do you expect him to be alone forever, just waiting for you? Because you know that's what he'll do if he can't have you. It's what he does now, refuses to even give anyone else a shot. He doesn't want anyone else."

"Neither do I!" I spat and Nikki gasp, taking aback by my admission.

"Then quit torturing the poor guy…and yourself. He's so sick over you it's pathetic and if you're even close to being as bad then I assume it's a pretty sad sight too."

"It isn't that easy though. If I put everything I have into being with Rob and it ends badly he can just go back to his life, exactly as it was before me. I couldn't," I confided in her. "I wouldn't have anything to go back to. I would literally have to risk everything I have to be with him."

"If you love him enough he should be worth that risk…and if you don't love him enough to take that leap then you have to let him go. You can't have it both ways. You can't stay shielded by what is familiar and progress forward with the new. It just doesn't work like that."

I bit my bottom lip to fight back tears because I knew she was right, everything she said was true.

"Please don't hate me," she said as the placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "You're just doing a real number on my friend and I'm trying to look out for him."

"I understand and I won't hate you as long as you don't hate me. I really do want him to be happy too."

"Well good, we got that out of the way and no one hates anyone. Now let's go get serenaded by a certain sexy Brit," she winked as she lead me back to my original spot in front of the stage.

She stayed there with me as we watched a few people go on before Rob. None of them were particularly good, but they weren't terrible either. Of course they were nothing compared to Rob though.

He came out on stage, just him and an acoustic guitar, with his head hung down. He sat in a chair center stage and mumbled an introduction, probably preferring that people didn't hear his name, before he began to play.

It only took a couple of cords for me to recognize the song. Wish You Were Here. That bastard knew exactly how to get to me.

My heart clenched as he began to sing, the hurt and anguish clearly evident in his voice. There was so much emotion in what he was singing and he passed that right onto me. Maybe he was just that good, maybe everyone there could feel what he felt, but they didn't matter. This wasn't for them. It was for me.

For the most part Rob played with his head down, as he was always a little insecure with himself, but occasionally he would look up and directly at me. Only me, his eyes never traveled to anyone else.

His eyes conveyed even more than his voice. If I didn't already know how he felt about me I would have know it then. His eyes said it all. The passion, the desire, the want and need. It was all there. I could _see_ it.

By the time he was done my cheeks were streaked with tears. Once Rob left the stage Nikki lead me to the restroom to freshen me up. I hadn't planned on crying at a silly bar so I didn't have anything with me, but Nikki came prepared.

She pulled a compact from her purse and gently dabbed my face before moving on to touch up my mascara since half of it had run down my face.

"There, all better," she said as she packed everything back into her bag.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Now let's get you back out there before Rob thinks we bailed on him."

I took a deep breath to compose myself and then she grabbed my hand and pulled me back into the crowded bar.

* * *

**A/N 2: Okay, so I guess I lied…no Rob POV this time. I had planned on it, but I didn't plan on getting so detailed with Kris so there you go. But hey, the fact that I got this written, proofread _and_ posted in 2 days should make up for that, right? I promise a Rob POV in the next chapter. Swear it!**


	18. Chapter 17

RPOV

My eyes never left her as I poured my soul out for her, every word I sang was for her and her only. Now she was nowhere to be found. Somehow in the split second I was backstage she had managed to disappear. I would have assumed Nikki scared her off, she often had that effect on people, but she was MIA as well.

I pushed though the crowd, searching for them, every once in awhile getting stopped by a fan who wanted a photo or an autograph. I would oblige as quickly as possible and then move on.

After a full five minutes of searching I decided to get myself a drink and wait for them at the bar. Better to be stationary, if I were wandering around the place looking for them while they were doing the same thing we might never bump into each other. Maybe they had the same idea because they were already at the bar.

"What the hell you guys, I was looking -" I was cut short as Kris threw herself against my chest and wrapped her small arms around my waist. I kissed the top of her head and breathed her in, the scent of her warming my entire body. All too quickly she pulled back to look up at me.

"The song was beautiful, you're so amazing," she gushed, causing me to blush slightly.

"Well I owe it all to you, my muse," I winked gaining a blush from her to match my own.

"Oh god, could you two turn down the sweetness factor? You're giving me a toothache over here," Nikki chimed in, rolling her eyes.

Kris and I just laughed as we finally made it to the bar to order drinks. We all sat there awhile chatting. There was something different between Kris and I, maybe it was the drinks or the atmosphere, but things felt much more carefree. Like we were just two normal people falling in love, not two people trapped in some complicated pseudo relationship. It was nice, really nice.

Much to my surprise Kris and Nikki were getting along okay, but Nikki had clearly said something because conversation was tense between them. Not unfriendly or forced, just tense. Although she couldn't have said anything too bad because Kris was still here and no catfights were going down…not that that would have been all bad.

The three of us talked and drank for a couple hours. No one was drunk, just pleasantly buzzed. Kris' barstool had slowly edged closer to mine all night until she practically sat in between my legs, her head often leaning against my shoulder as we talked. I would have been content staying there, in that very position, just enjoying the closeness forever, but it was getting late and I had an early flight to catch.

I literally begged Kris to come back to my hotel for a bit. I knew the idea made her a little uncomfortable and I could tell she was torn. I didn't like causing more conflict for her, but I just wasn't ready to say goodbye. Not yet.

I had Nikki leave the bar with Kris and take her to the hotel. I left myself a few minutes later. We were already risking being seen together, but being seen leaving a bar or entering a hotel together at such a time was quite another thing. The silliness of it all made me angry. I couldn't even walk down the street with the girl I loved, neither of our lives would allow it.

When I got to my room Kris was patiently waiting by the door. I held it open for her like a gentleman, but when I closed it and she smirked at me I lost it. Everything I had been caging inside for so long broke free and I had to act.

I grabbed Kris firmly by both shoulders, spun her around and forcefully pushed her against the door I'd just closed. My hand cupped her cheek as our lips met feverishly. It was even more intense than the first and only time we kissed so many months ago. The power it surged through me made me both weak and gave me a newfound burst of energy all at the same time. Words couldn't describe the passions and emotions released by that kiss.

The contact still wasn't enough. My hands slid down her body, once they met her hips I lifted her and her legs automatically wrapped around my waist. Only a couple layers of denim kept us from being truly connected. I never hated denim so much in my life.

Our kisses were getting deeper, increasing in intensity, Kris' hips involuntarily bucked against me, grinding against my erection. I could only groan in response. Maybe if I hadn't she wouldn't have gotten the chance to speak.

"Rob," she panted, her chest heaving as she tired to catch her breath. "You don't want to do this, you don't want to be that guy."

"What guy?" I continued to kiss her neck, leaving her lips free to speak even though I couldn't focus on what she was saying.

"The guy who sleeps with a married woman, an adulterer. It's not you! You're better than that."

She was right. I wanted her, badly, but I didn't want to be that guy. I put her back on her feet, but didn't back away. I stood my ground right in front of her.

"Listen," she said as she took my face in her little hands. "I want this. I want _you_. Just not like this. This isn't the right way." And again, she was right.

"Just please, don't go yet. Stay with me."

She simply nodded her head, took my hand and lead the way to the bed. We both took off our shoes before crawling under the covers in the rest of our clothes. We laid there in each others arms, our faces only inches apart, just talking about what would come of us, our hopes and dreams. Until we eventually crashed in the wee hours of the morning.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The wake up call I'd requested woke me just a few hours later and I was heartbroken to find my arms empty and the bed beside me cold.

I had been pushing it by even asking her to stay, I knew she had someone to go home to. Surely if she wasn't there before he got up he would be onto her…if he wasn't already.

That thought made me worry about her. I didn't even know what Kris had told Steven about where she was and then she didn't go home all night. What in the hell had I been thinking? My selfishness was putting her in danger.

I reached blindly for my cell phone on the nightstand, but my hand reached a piece of paper first. It was propped up, neatly folded in half with my name scrawled across the front in Kris' girly looping handwriting.

I sat up in bed and blinked repeatedly, begging my eyes to wake up and focus so I could read the letter. They finally granted me that and I nervously unfolded the letter in front of me.

_Lost and insecure_

_You found me_

_You found me_

_Lying on the floor_

_Surrounded_

_Surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait?_

_Where were you?_

_Where were you?_

_Just a little late_

_You found me_

_You found me_

_Rob, _

_That song always reminds me of us. I'm so grateful that we found each other, it's truly meant to be, but the timing was horrible. I was just existing, thinking I was living the perfect life, but then you showed up and I instantly knew how wrong I had been. I was lost before you._

_Honestly, I'm still trying to get unlost… and that's going to take some time. I know it's unfair to ask you to wait, you've waited so long already, and I know you don't really understand why I can't just up and leave, but please just give me awhile to get things in order._

_I want you to go to Vancouver and focus on your job. You go be the best damn Edward you can be and don't worry about me. I'll be here focusing on making things right, fighting for us._

_I'll let you know I'm okay, but then we both have work to do so I think it would be best if we didn't distract each other. I know it will suck and I'm sorry, but please trust me. Everything will work itself out. Never forget that._

_Wish I was still there,_

_Kris_

As much was it hurt me I would do what she asked. I did trust her and if she said she was fighting for us then I knew she would be. Just the thought of there even being an _us_ made my heart soar and a smile grace my lips.

I couldn't leave without knowing she was okay though. I finally grabbed my phone and checked for any messages. There was a text from her.

_I'm home. I'm fine. Have lots of work to do now ;)_

_-K_

Relief washed over me and I felt oddly at ease, like things really were going to work out for us. I hadn't felt so optimistic in a very long time.

I quickly showered and gathered the few belongs I had scattered about the hotel room. I made it to the airport just in time.

Boarding that plane felt like the closing of a chapter and the opening of something new. I was hopeful that when I returned it would be so Kris and I could be together, really together. I was so ready for that and I was grinning like an idiot just thinking about it, but I didn't care so I held onto that thought the entire flight.

* * *

**A/N: There, you all got another all Rob POV, took me awhile to get it out right, but there you have it. I hope the inclusion of the song lyrics wasn't TOO cheesy. It's The Fray's You Found Me, by the way, I saw them perform that on Letterman a couple weeks ago and I knew I had to include it in the story somehow because it instantly reminded me of Rob and Kris, just like she said.**

**Oh, and don't worry, Rob and Kris _will_ eventually get their lemony moment, without Kris stopping it with a voice of reason, when it's right. All I can say is chicky has more will power than me cause I don't think I could tell Rob no in that situation lol And she's done it not once, but twice!**

**These next couple chapters might take me awhile to get up because honestly, I have no idea what's going to happen with them. Just gotta go with with flow and** **everything will work out ;)**


	19. Chapter 18

KPOV

It was nearly 5am when I returned home, heartbroken. I had left the comfort of Rob's arms while he was still sleeping soundly, and I left him with only a letter in my place. It hurt and I knew it would hurt him, but it was for the best right now.

My little chat with Nikki had been the push I needed. I knew the distance didn't mean Rob would forget about me and go back to being your average young single superstar, but I hoped he wouldn't be so caught up on me. I hoped he would just be okay, that's all I could ask for under the circumstances.

On my end it felt less like I was leading him on. I would feel a lot better if we gave each other a little space until I could make things right, but setting that plan in motion would have to wait until at least later in the day. I needed sleep.

I quietly crept upstairs in the dark and slid into the bedroom silently. I felt around blindly for my nightclothes and changed into them while Steven lay sleeping in our bed.

Once I had hidden away my 'trashy' clothes from my night out I crawled into bed with him. I instantly cringed at the coldness. There was no closeness, no comfort here, nothing like the bed I had just left.

I choked back a sob and tears began to well in my eyes as I realized how much I missed the feeling of Rob near me already. It was as if a physical piece of me were missing and I _needed_ it back. Soon, I promised myself, soon.

Just as I was finally settling in Steven cleared his throat and I froze in fear.

"I know you were with _him_, Kristina," he spoke without even turning to face me. "Just remember, it's not only your life I can ruin. I can find ways to make his hell too. I could create a PR nightmare for him in a heartbeat. If you want to keep your boy safe don't forget your place, Kristina."

I knew my place, I knew it better than ever, and it wasn't here. I won't lie, Steven's threats to Rob and his career scared me, but I knew Rob would want me to fight for us, no matter what, and that's exactly what I would do.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

For the next two weeks I spent my time very productively. The first step of my plan to freedom was to find a job. Breaking away from Steven meant leaving his money behind too. I was fine with that, but I would certainly need some income of my own.

Everyday after Steven left for work I went job hunting. Since I did have a tiny bit of law school under my belt I was trying to get my foot in the door at a law firm in any way I could. Of course I had to travel to do this, making sure to avoid any firms where Steven had friends. The last thing I needed was for him to hear about this from someone else.

I filled out applications and typed up resumes like a madwoman, running them all over the city to anyone who would give me the time of day. I was expecting a lot of rejection, and I did get some, but I also got plenty of callbacks for interviews. Step one was well underway.

On to step two - telling my parents about my plans… and my sister about Rob.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

RPOV

My time in Vancouver crept by painfully slow. In two weeks time I had only gotten one text from Kris, she seemed excited about her plan falling into place and everything going well. That was great news and I was thrilled, but I still missed her terribly.

I was trying to take her advice and focus on work. That was actually going fine, being Edward meant I didn't have to be Rob and when I was Edward I only had fictional problems to worry about. Those were the best kind.

However, when I was forced to be Rob again I essentially shut down and stayed holed up in my hotel room whenever I could, but tonight wouldn't be one of those times.

"Come on, Rob," Nikki shouted from the hall. "You have to come out of that room sometime."

"I disagree," I countered as I let her in.

She stepped in, shaking her head at the mess I was living in. A pile of room service trays I kept forgetting to put out littered the corner, my laptop and various papers along with a nice collection of empty coffee cups cluttered the desk, and anything I had worn in my time here was laying on the floor haphazardly.

"You know I think the point of space between you and Kris was to _avoid_ you becoming an obsessive, disgusting hermit."

I shrugged.

"She wouldn't want this, Rob. You know that. And what in the hell is that smell?" She moved a step closer to me as she wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Is that _you_? When was the last time you took a fucking shower?"

"When was the last day we filmed anything?"

"That was Monday!"

I started at her blankly.

"It's Saturday, Rob! Have you even left the room in the past five days?"

"Yes, I went to get coffee…and a newspaper," I said triumphantly.

"Wow, you must be so proud of yourself. This is ridiculous. I'm not letting you do this to yourself anymore. Jackson's band is playing tonight, the cast is going…and that includes you. Get your funky ass in the shower and get dressed. Don't fight me on this either, I _will _physically make you if I have to and neither of us wants that."

She was serious and I knew it so I showered, for the first time in five days apparently, and joined my castmates for a night out.

They all looked up at me in shock as I walked in with Nikki. I talked with them, we all joked and had a good time, but Kris was never far from my mind. That kept me a little distanced from everyone. I was there with them, but at the same time I was thousands of miles away…or at least I wished I was.

* * *

**A/N: Kris is making progress, soldiering on, and meanwhile poor Rob is falling apart :( Don't worry I won't let him be pathetic for long, I won't keep them apart for long either. Sorry this chapter was on the short side, gotta have a little filler and I don't like to get to carried away with the angsty stuff.**


	20. Chapter 19

KPOV

Another week passed. I was still avoiding telling my parents and Sara everything, but I had just come from my third interview and I'd gotten the job so I really couldn't put it off any longer. My plan was moving along better than I had expected and I had to take action in order to keep up with it.

I sat nervously on the love seat in my parents' living room. They, and Sara, sat on the couch across from me. No one spoke for what seemed like an eternity. I just couldn't think of the best way to sum everything up for them.

"Well Krissy," my mom finally broke the silence and attempted to break the tension by using my childhood nickname. "You've got us all here, what is it you wanted to tell us?"

I sighed, shifted in my seat and took a deep breath, trying to collect any courage I could find.

"Well," I began shakily. "There's no easy way to say this so I'm just going to put it bluntly…I'm leaving Steven."

My parents sat speechless with their jaws dropped. Sara was just as shocked, but her face held a hint of a smirk which made me hopeful that at least someone was happy about this, but I also knew it was very possible her reaction would change once she heard the rest of what I had to say.

"_Why?_" my mother finally asked.

"Mainly because I don't love him, he doesn't love me and we've never loved each other. It just took me awhile to figure that out."

"You said _mainly_…that means there's more?" My dad pressed on.

"There is…I've met someone. Someone I do love."

My father stood, shaking his head. "This is ridiculous, Kristina. You can't just throw away everything you have. You have been with Steven for nearly ten years, and you're willing to throw that away over a silly little crush or whatever this is? For someone you've just met, someone you barely know? You're smarter than that."

"It's more than that, Dad. And I've actually known the guy for about six months and in that time I've gotten to know him better than I've ever known Steven. I've had plenty of time to think about this, believe me I've thought about it a lot, and I've made my choice. I'd really like it if you guys would back me up on this."

Again there were a few moments of silence and my heart ached because there for a second I thought they might actually be against me.

"Oh of course we will, honey," my mom said as she moved to my side and placed a comforting hand on knee. "We're your family, we're not going anywhere. Now tell us about this guy you've met."

"He's so amazing, mom," I gushed. "I feel so drawn to him. He's intelligent and sensitive, very good looking and talented too. He's an actor…his name is Rob."

Sara's jaw finally dropped.

"An actor? Named Rob? That you met six months ago?" She quickly counted out the months on her fingers. "Are you freaking kidding me?"

I bit my bottom lip and shook my head. Sara only shook her head in return before running up to her room.

My dad looked down at me in mild disgust. "The boy all over your sister's room? Oh, this just keeps getting better."

I simply shrugged before retreating up the stairs myself.

Sara was sitting on her bed, she had left her door slightly ajar so I went in and sat next o her. She was sniffling, trying to hold back tears and it broke my heart. Hurting my sister could possibly be the worst part of all of this.

"Look Sara, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to -"

She put her hand up to stop me. "Kris, I'm not upset that you stole Robert Pattinson from me." I couldn't help but smile at that, at least she was joking. That was a good sign. "I'm just upset you didn't tell me. I mean, for _months_ you have been chatting up my idol, building a relationship with him and you didn't even tell _me_. And I'm the whole reason you met him!"

"I know, Sara, I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you, I really did, but I wasn't sure how you would take it and I wasn't sure how all of this was going to turn out…but now I'm sure. 100% sure."

"That's good, I just want you to be happy," she said as she placed an arm around my shoulder. "And you know I think Steven is a loser…but I'm totally going to have to redecorate now."

I raised an eyebrow at her, a little confused by that last part.

"Rob is smoking hot and all," she went on. "But I can't have the dude that's boinking my sister staring at me all the time."

"Sara! You are too young to talk like that. Besides, no one is boinking anyone…yet."

"Ew Kris, just ew!" she rolled her eyes and laughed as she began to remove the posters from her wall. I joined her and told her everything I had been dying to talk to her about for months.

I still felt guilty, like I had taken a part of her childhood innocence that she could never get back. She didn't seem too upset though, in fact she was kind of ecstatic over the fact that she would get to see Rob again and possibly even get to know him.

My parents were divided on the subject. My dad thought I was making a huge, silly mistake while my mom instantly trusted my decision. Personal opinions aside, they would stand by me and the choice I had made and that was a huge relief to me.

After returning home that night I did something I hadn't done in nearly a month…I called Rob.

"Kris, is everything alright?" he answered apprehensively.

"Everything is going great, I just wanted to give you some good news… I got a job _and_ I told my family that I'm leaving Steven…and all about you."

"That's great about the job! I'm so proud of you, love. But how did telling your family go?"

"Well enough. Better than I expected anyway. They're not exactly thrilled, but they'll deal."

"Good…so does that mean I can come steal you yet?" he asked full of hope and joy.

"Not quite yet. You still have a movie to make and I don't start my job for another two weeks. I would like to have a little money before I leave here."

"You don't have to wait until you have money. You know I would gladly get you anything you need."

"And you know I won't let you do that."

"Yeah, yeah, you're stubborn and difficult. I know. I just wish all this silly waiting was over."

"Almost Rob, just hold on a little longer. Things have almost worked themselves out for us."

"I wish you were here, Kris."

"I wish I was too." He had no idea how much I wished that, how much I wanted the waiting to be over too.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

RPOV

Since my night out with the rest of the cast I had begun to feel more like myself again. I showered regularly and even went out with them a couple more times.

Nothing took away the ache I felt for Kris, but continuing to live my life as best I could was certainly the healthiest thing I could do. And Nikki was right, it's how Kris would have wanted things.

I could barely contain myself when Kris called with good news. I thought for sure it meant our time to be together had finally come…but no. Not yet. Still more waiting.

Not as much waiting as Kris had planned though. Little did she know I only have a couple more days of filming, then that distraction would be over and I had some plans of my own to set into action.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm what is Rob up to? Had to throw in his short POV just for a little suspense ;) Our girl Kris is doing good, but she still has her biggest hurdle to overcome…telling Steven that it's over. _*dun dun duuun*_ I'll try to make the next chapter a little fun, with a more Rob POV, before we get into all that drama though.**

**And just a little shameless self-promotion...if you haven't checked out my short story about Jackson Rathbone yet then you totally should :)**


	21. Chapter 20

RPOV

The morning after filming had wrapped I couldn't get to the airport fast enough. Inviting Nikki along hadn't helped much in that matter. I was packed and ready to leave the hotel in under five minutes, it had taken her nearly an hour. Seriously, how long could it possibly take to throw some clothes in a suitcase?

I paced the hall impatiently as I waited, knocking on the door every few minutes until Nikki finally emerged.

"Damn it Rob, would you relax! The plane isn't going to leave without you," she glanced down at her watch. "We're even early for fuck's sake!"

Women don't like to be rushed, I was aware of that, but I was also extremely anxious to get this show on the road and I didn't feel like discussing it any further. I simply groaned and grabbed her suitcase so we could be on our way.

Flying had always made me nervous, but recently airports themselves had become the cause of my anxiety. It seemed like there were always people there just waiting to snap a picture of me. As if me getting on or off a plane was something exciting to be documented.

Being there with Nikki only encouraged them further. No doubt those pictures would be all over internet by tomorrow. I couldn't even be bothered to care about that right now, I had more important things on my mind.

It wasn't until we were seated and in the air that I finally began to relax. I should have been nervous, but I wasn't because I knew I was doing the right thing. Kris had asked me to give her some time and I had, nearly two months worth of time. I couldn't bear to just sit and wait anymore.

Kris had been working so hard to make _us_ a possibility, she was the one making all the sacrifices while I was just waiting, doing nothing. I needed to do something, something to show her that this was all going to be worth it.

The flight to New York was a long one, about six hours which is enough to drive anyone stir crazy, but having Nikki there to distract me with mindless chatter did help. I knew I had invited her along for a reason. She really had been a great friend though all of this Kris stuff, things that no one else even knew about, and I was very thankful for that.

It was late afternoon when we landed, a whole day spent sitting on a plane, and I would have loved to just go to the hotel and pass out, but there wasn't time for that.

"What are you waiting for? Call Kris!" Nikki demanded the second we were in a cab.

I couldn't call though, that would cheapen the element of surprise. She couldn't ask me twenty questions or protest if I just sent her a text so that seemed to be the way to go.

_I'm in NYC - surprise! There's a concert at Webster Hall tonight. Meet me there at 8. Bring Sara too. No questions, just be there._

_-R_

It didn't escape my mind that she might not show. It was short notice, she might not be able to get away, but I knew if it were possible for her to be there then she would be.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

KPOV

Rob was making quite the habit of surprise visits to New York. I hadn't realized he would be done filming so soon…not that I could as about it, or anything else, since he had specified no questions.

I could either go blindly into whatever he was up to or I could not go at all. It wasn't really much of a dilemma, of course I would go.

The only problem was Steven, naturally. He was already home and I only had two hours to get ready, get Sara and get there. I had to think fast.

I found him in his usual spot, his office, with his nose buried in paperwork. He didn't even noticed my presence until I stood at the edge of his desk. I stood tall and tried not to be the meek woman I had been so many months ago.

"I'm going out," I said flatly.

"Oh, are you now?" he challenged.

"Yes. Sara needs a chaperone to some concert."

"What concert?" he pretended to show interest although we both knew he just wanted information.

"She didn't say, she just needs someone to tag along because Mom and Dad can't tonight. I won't be out too late."

I turned and left the room before he could say or ask anything else. At that point I was so close to being done with him I didn't really care what he thought, but the last thing I needed was for him to lose his temper now.

He made no effort to say anything else before I made it out of the house.

I called Sara on the way over and told her to be ready when I got there. She wasn't happy about the short notice, but when I happened to mention Rob would be there her attitude suddenly changed. What a surprise.

She was dressed, ready and waiting in the driveway by the time I got there. Good thing too because we were already running late.

I sped like crazy to get into the city and to the venue on time…well not exactly on time, we were fifteen minutes later, but driving any faster could have been deadly.

My stomach clenched in knots as we scanned then crowd outside, no Rob to be found. I would have to kill him if he didn't show, but what possible reason could be have for not showing…I started going over the different, all equally unpleasant, scenarios in my head when Sara shrieked loudly next to me.

"Oh. My. God. That's Nikki Reed over there!" she yelled while pointing and jumping up and down excitedly.

"Would you compose yourself, please," I scolded. "She is Rob's friend, try not to draw so much attention to her. And don't act like a freak when I introduce you."

Rob hadn't told me Nikki would be with him, but I didn't think much of it, they were pretty good friends after all. We made our way over to her. Amazingly Sara was able to keep herself together and not completely freak out.

"It's good to see you again, Kris," Nikki said as she put out her cigarette and gave me a friendly hug.

"You too, but where's Rob?" I got straight to the point.

"Oh, he's inside already. He would have been mobbed out here so he asked me to wait for you, but I guess you're pretty anxious to get in there, huh?"

I nodded eagerly and we all headed inside. We squeezed by people and pushed through the crowd until I spotted his beanie covered head with those icy blue eyes staring right at me. A smile crept on his face and I couldn't fight my own smile, it was involuntary when I saw him.

Sara held my arm tightly like she might faint and she was speechless when Rob re-introduced himself to her. There wasn't much time to talk anyway, the band began to play shortly after we got to our seats.

Kings of Leon. I should have known, they did happen to be one of Rob's favorite bands and mine too. The show was amazing. Rob and I stood close to each other, but not touching, trying to ignore the electric current pulsing between us.

That is until they started to play Use Somebody, then Rob slid behind me and snaked his arms around my waist, forcing me to gently sway to the music with him. He bent his head down to mine and with his lips right next to my ear he began to sing the lyrics to me.

"_I've been roaming around, always looking down at all I see_

_Painted faces fill the place I can't reach_

_You know that I could use somebody_

_You know that I could use somebody_

_Someone like you"_

It was like a movie, everything around us seemed fuzzy and in slow motion. I looked to my right and there was Nikki, laughing and giving an encouraging thumbs up. Then to my left was Sara snapping pictures of Rob and I with a smile so big I thought her face might crack. As Rob started to sing again I could not longer focus on anything or anyone around us.

"_And all you know and how you speak_

_Countless lovers undercover of the street_

_You know that I could use somebody_

_You know that I could use somebody_

_Someone like you"_

Rob's hands firmly gripped my hips and pulled me even closer to him until my back was pressed against his chest. Now his lips were so close they brushed against my ear as he sang.

"_Off in the night when you live if up I'm off to sleep_

_Waging wars to shake the poet and the beat_

_I hope it's gonna make you notice_

_I hope it's gonna make you notice_

_Someone like me"_

Suddenly he spun me around to face him, his eyes burning into mine. The connection was intense, like nothing else in the world matter besides us in that very moment. His hand brushed my cheek, his head tipped to meet mine and then our lips were feverishly crashing together.

I didn't pull away or make any attempt to stop it. I couldn't anymore, we both needed it too much. I stood on my toes and locked my arms around this neck as we deepened the kiss even further. At that moment I could have sworn my knees got weak and I actually felt a little faint. It was just that powerful.

* * *

**A/N: Ah I'm so glad to be done with the concert scene! That one had been stewing in my head since the beginning and now it's finally been released. Woo hoo! :)**


	22. Chapter 21

RPOV

I held Kris close to me for the rest of the concert. Nothing in my life had ever felt so right. When we were together like that nothing else matter, I was whole and complete.

We let the crowd file out before even attempting to leave. Then Nikki and I walked with Kris and Sara to their car. When we got there I hugged Kris tightly, my chin rested on her head as I breathed her in. I didn't want to let go, ever.

"Rob, it's okay," she said as if she could read my thoughts. She backed away slightly, just enough to look up at me. "It's okay. The waiting is over. I just can't do it anymore. I'm telling Steven in the morning."

My first reaction was pure joy, of course, but it was quickly followed by worry and concern for Kris.

"Are you absolutely sure?" I asked, hoping the answer was yes, but I had to double check just to make sure it was what she wanted and that she was ready.

"Yes," she answered without hesitation. "I'm telling Steven first thing in the morning. I'll even call you right beforehand so you can be on your way to come get me."

"Great idea, that would make me feel much better about the situation. God Kris, you have no idea how happy this makes me."

"Oh, I think I have an idea," she smiled brightly.

I gently kissed her forehead as I finally released her from my arms. I felt the emptiness instantly, but I was able to find comfort in knowing there would soon be a more permanent cure for that emptiness.

I held on to that thought as I helped Kris into her car and watched her drive into the night. For the last time, I reminded myself, that was to be the last time I had to endure sending her home to another man.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

KPOV

I couldn't really remember dropping off Sara or most of the drive home. I was on such a high from the amazing evening. I didn't think anything could bring me down.

I felt strong and powerful. I had made the decision to take the final step necessary to reach the happiness I had been working towards for months. The happy ending was finally so close I could taste it. The excitement was making me a little giddy.

All of those wonderful feelings were quickly drained from me when I walked in the front door and found Steven sitting in the living room, just waiting for me. I shut the door and froze against it.

"Out pretty late, weren't you?" he growled without looking in my direction.

"Steven, it's only 1 A.M. , pretty standard get home from a concert time."

"You weren't just with Sara, were you?"

"No, there were a few thousand other people there too." God, how did he _always_ know these things? It was looking like I would have to tell him now, no point in waiting until the morning.

"I'm really not in the mood for your smartass attitude, Kristina," he said flatly as he slowly walked towards me, fists clenched tightly at his sides, not stopping until our chests were almost touching. "You were with that fucking Robert guy, weren't you?"

"Yes, he was there…" I said calmly, still feeling brave and ready to add the rest of the truth, the whole truth, the truth that I had buried deep down for months, but I was cut off.

"You fucking slut!" Steven shouted as he pushed my shoulders, hard, forcefully slamming me back against the door.

"Let me finish," I begged as tears began to form in my eyes.

"I'm not interested in anything you have to say. I will not sit by and let you make a fool of me, Kristina," he raised his hand and struck me swiftly across the face. "Do you understand me?"

His voice was heavily laced with venom and pure anger. At that point telling him everything didn't seem like a good idea anymore, it would only make him angrier. The safest thing to do was comply.

I nodded meekly and the tears began to run down my cheeks. That didn't stop him. He slapped me again, harder this time. My lip burned with pain and I could taste blood in my mouth.

Apparently that wasn't giving Steven the satisfaction he needed because the slaps soon turned to punches. I attempted to shield my face with my arms, but it was no use. My whole face began to throb.

The pain was making me lightheaded. I slid down the door, melting to the floor in a fetal position, hoping and praying for it all to end, but there was no surrender. The source of the pain just moved down to my ribs as Steven kicked me repeatedly.

The assault continued as he screamed and I sobbed, the sharp pain in my ribs getting worse with each breath, until eventually I lost consciousness. Darkness consumed me and all the pain stopped. I felt nothing.

* * *

**A/N: The bad news - This chapter was pretty short. I know, I'm sorry, but that was the best place to cut it off. I had to leave you hanging ;)**

**The good news - The next chapter is about halfway done already so I promise you'll get two chapters this week, I'm shooting for Thursday to have the other one up. I won't keep you hanging long.**

**Also take note that I'll be changing my penname here in the next couple days. I'm changing it to Manda Melle. Just wanted to let you all know so you can still find me :)**


	23. Chapter 22

RPOV

I could hardly sleep that night, the anticipation was just too much. After a few hours of trying in vain I gave up on sleep completely and just paced the hotel room waiting for Kris to call. I waited and waited, but she never called.

That wasn't like Kris. She always called when she said she would, even if she had to sneak away to do so. Hell, even if she had changed her mind about the whole thing she still would have called.

By noon I was worried sick about her. I tried to convince myself it was no big deal, but I knew something was wrong. It had to be. I could_ feel_ it.

I tried calling her cell phone, five times in fact, but it went straight to voicemail every single time.

I continued to pace my room, trying to think of another way to check on her, but only one thing came to mind - go to her house. I knew that was just asking for trouble with Steven, but I didn't care, I had to try. I needed to know what was going on.

God, I was an idiot, a brave idiot, but an idiot nonetheless.

I'd never been to Kris' house before, but I knew the address so it was easy enough to type into the GPS on my fancy rental car as I sped over there.

I knew there was a possibility, a really good one, that Steven would be there. Quite honestly having to confront him scared the shit out of me, but I didn't have time to be scared, I needed to get to Kris.

Within minutes I was in front of the house. It was a beautiful Victorian, not a new replica trying to recapture the past either, it looked pretty authentic…and expensive. At least he did a good job of providing for her, even if he did treat her like shit. I could treat her right _and_ give her everything her heart desired.

Fuck, I was getting off track, it wasn't the time to be thinking about shit like that. Focus on the task at hand, Rob!

I bound up the steps and rapidly knocked on the door, praying Kris' sweet face would be the one to greet me…it wasn't.

Instead I was face to face with the man I hated and yet envied in so many ways. He stood a few inches shorter than me, but was still intimidating as hell. His eyes were dark and menacing.

"Uh, is Kris here?" I asked, suddenly remembering why I was there.

"No, Kristina is out," he hissed and began to close the door, but I stopped it with them palm of my hand.

"Mind telling me where she is or when she might be back?"

"As a matter of fact I do mind. I don't think it's any of your damn business where my wife is and if she wanted you to know I'm sure she would have told you." Then he quickly slammed the door in my face.

Well hell, that hadn't gone as planned. Now I was more concerned than ever. Where would she go alone? And why wouldn't she want me to know? No, I wasn't buying that. It just didn't add up. For all I knew she could have been in the house and Steven was lying about everything. No way he was going to invite me in to have a look around though.

I had to turn to the only other person I know in Kris' life for help…Sara.

I knew I'd probably give her a very premature heart attack just by showing up on her doorstep and her parents probably hated me already for all the drama I was causing, but I needed answers and I had no idea where else to look for them.

At least it was Sara who came to the door, luck had been on my side there if nowhere else that day. This wasn't exactly the best of circumstances to meet the parents so I was glad to avoid that awkwardness.

"Sara, I'm really sorry to bother you, but Kris was supposed to call me this morning and she never did. I called her, a few times, and got no answer. I even went to her house and that asshole husband of her's wouldn't tell me a damn thing," I blurted out all in a panic the instant Sara stepped onto the porch with me.

"Ugh, he's such a douche, right?" she sighed. "I'm not surprised he didn't tell you where Kris is though. You probably would have killed him on the spot."

"What? You're doing absolutely nothing to calm my worries, Sara. _Where is she_?"

"She's in the hospital, Rob," she said as she hung her head, making sure to avoid my eyes as she continued. "Apparently she 'fell down some stairs', some pretty pissed off stairs because they broke some of her ribs and even managed to give her a black eye. Totally mangled her face. It's bad!"

"Thanks Sara," I shouted over my shoulder as I got back in my car. I didn't need to hear any more, couldn't bear to hear any more actually.

Again, thank God for GPS, it made finding the closest hospital very easy. It was roughly twenty minutes away, I got there in less than ten minutes.

I had to use every bit of charm I didn't even know I had to persuade them to let me see Kris. I wasn't family so by their logic I had no reason to be there, but I made it happen. Not that they could have kept me from her if they tried. Not a chance.

I slowly opened the door to her room, silently preparing myself, but I was still taken aback when I saw her. Sara was right, it was bad.

She was sleeping, but it would have been impossible for her to look peaceful. She looked so small and frail. Her entire face was swollen, lip busted, eyes black and blue, one much worse than the other. There were large hand-shaped bruises all over her thin arms. And that was just the stuff I could see.

I pulled up a chair and sat next to her bed. I placed her small hand in mine and kissed it lightly, not caring if anyone saw or not. We were in this together now, I wouldn't let her fight for us alone anymore.

* * *

**A/N: Another fairly short chapter, but I got it to you quickly so that should count for something ;) And it's all Rob's POV, which wasn't even planned so that's pretty cool.**


	24. Chapter 23

RPOV

I sat there, unmoving, for hours. I don't think I had ever felt so many emotions coursing through me simultaneously. Mostly I was just angry though, at myself for not being there to protect Kris and of course at Steven for doing this to her. I didn't understand how anyone could treat another person like that, let alone the person they had vowed to love and cherish.

I would have loved to give that monster a piece of my mind, and possibly more, but I wouldn't leave Kris. Not like this. I just had to push that anger and resentment I was feeling towards him aside so I could be there for Kris 100%.

She hadn't woken up yet and I was getting impatient as afternoon turned to evening. A chatty, overly happy nurse came in every so often to check on her and always said she was fine, but I didn't feel reassured by that and wouldn't until Kris was awake and I could talk to her myself.

When visiting hours came to an end there was a bit of a debate among the staff as to whether or not I'd be allowed to stay. It was clearly against the rules, but I pled my case and somehow managed to talk them into letting me stay as long as I wanted. Apparently playing the dazzling Edward Cullen had taught me something quite useful.

Chatty the Nurse, who's name I couldn't remember for the life of me, even brought me a tray of hospital food for dinner. Although I'm not sure if it was meant to be a nice gesture or if she was trying to poison me.

They kept Kris pretty heavily medicated to keep her comfortable and to keep her from moving too much which would have further agitated her ribs. Still I refused to leave her side. I slept, or at least made an attempt to, in the chair sitting right next to her bed.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

KPOV

I forced my eyes to open, well my right eye anyway, the left one wouldn't budge at all. My whole face ached and my body felt like I had been hit by a truck. I took in a short breath and felt nothing but sharp, stabbing pain in my chest.

It took me a minute to get my bearings back. Plain walls, a disgusting sterile smell, annoying non-stop beeping…I was obviously in the hospital.

Then I found his angelic face staring down at me, full of concern as a tear ran down his cheek.

"You're awake, oh thank god! You have no idea how scared I was, Kris," he said.

"Rob, what are you doing here?" My voice was raspy and low, sounding nothing like my own.

"Where else would I be, love? You're crazy if you think I would be anywhere else right now." He took my hand, still enclosed in his, brought it to his lips and kissed it lightly.

Now tears were running down my own cheeks, but only momentarily because Rob quickly, and very gently, wiped them away.

He stood and leaned over me to take me in his arms, although he didn't hug me near as tightly as I would have liked, as if he were afraid of breaking me. I silently and gladly accepted the embrace until my brain caught up with me and started asking questions. I could piece together most of the foggy events of the pervious evening, but of course I knew of nothing that had happened while I was out.

"How did you even know I was here?" I asked the first question that came to mind.

Rob began to the pace the room a little, running his fingers through his unruly hair and taking his time before granting me an answer.

"Well when you didn't call me I got worried so I went to your house and -"

"Wait, back up! You did what now? Went where?"

"I went to your house to look for you. I knew it was crazy, but I didn't know what else to do. Of course Steven was less than helpful."

"You silly boy, you're lucky that's all he was. You could have ended up in here right along with me."

"At least I would have found you. That was all I could think about, getting to you and making sure you were okay," he smirked. I couldn't help but melt a little at the sweet sentiment, even if it had impaired his judgment a bit.

"But anyway," he continued. "When that didn't work I went to see your sister, who was much more helpful by the way."

"Oh god, Sara knows?" He simply nodded. "Have they been here, her and my parents I mean?"

"Not since I've been here, but I assume they were before then."

I hesitated a moment before asking the next question, not sure I even wanted to know the answer… "What about Steven, has he been here?"

"Sure as hell not since I've been here," Rob scoffed. "And as far as I know not before then either."

"Good," I replied trying to sound indifferent, trying to _be_ indifferent. "Well I should probably call my parents, tell them I'm awake and all." I tried to sit up completely, but a strong hand gently pushed me back down.

"You will do no such thing," he said sternly. "You need to rest, just let me take care of everything else."

God, he was so sweet…and right too. I had only been awake for maybe fifteen minutes, but suddenly I felt tired again. I managed to mumble a thank you to Rob before drifting off again.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

RPOV

Great, once again I had let some false sense of chivalry get me into a situation I wasn't prepared for in the slightest. But it was for Kris and right then she really needed me so I would have done just about anything she wanted.

There was a bag of her personal items, I assume retrieved by her parents, under the nightstand right next to the bed. I felt a little awkward looking through her things, like I was crossing a boundary I wasn't really invited to cross, but Kris had wanted me to call her family and she had crashed out again before I could ask for the number so I had to get it myself.

I quickly shuffled through the bag, trying not to pay any attention to her clothes or bathroom things…or anything that wasn't a phone really. Finally I felt the phone and pulled it out of the bag. It was small and pink. I couldn't help but chuckle, I never would have figured Kris to be a pink phone kind of girl. Maybe she wasn't as tough as she wanted me to believe.

I turned the phone on and reluctantly scrolled through her contacts list, definite breech of boundaries there, but it had to be done. There were entries for both 'Mom' and 'Dad', but I kept searching, looking for an easier way out.

Ah yes, there is was. Sara's number, thank god for kids having cell phones these days. Calling her would just prolong the avoidance of talking to Kris' parents. I knew I would have to speak to them eventually, but deep down I was a coward and I wanted to put it off for as long as possible.

I dialed Sara's number into my own phone and called her, telling her that Kris had been awake so she and their parents might want to get over to the hospital.

Meeting the parents would be unavoidable at that point no matter how much I was dreading it. They needed to be here, had every right to be, but I wasn't leaving either. All I hoped for was their tolerance. Not even acceptance or approval, just to tolerate me enough to let me stay here by Kris' side.

I went back to my chair next to her bed and gently held her hand again as I anxiously awaited what would be thrown at us next.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was a little shorter than I had wanted, but I felt that was the best place to cut things off for now. Next chapter is already started and well on its way though :) Really, there shouldn't be too many chapters left now. I never really know when a story will end until I get there, but I'd guess this one only has a few more left in it. I just like to give you all a fair warning that the end is in sight so you're not totally blind sighted when it happens.**


	25. Chapter 24

RPOV

It seemed like only moments later when Chatty the Nurse, who's name I still couldn't recall, came knocking. I could already hear Kris' father in the hall and he didn't sound pleased.

"Why in the hell is that nurse asking _him_ if we can go in?" He asked no one in particular.

Great, he already seemed hostile with me. Just perfect.

"Oh hush, Dad. He is the one who has been here with her pretty much the whole time she's been in here," Sara quickly jumped in to defend me.

At least someone was on my side, that was reassuring. I finally stood, kissing Kris lightly on the forehead as I did. I walked to the door and wiped my sweaty palms on my jeans before opening it.

What greeted me really wasn't all that scary. There was Sara's familiar face smiling weakly at me. Standing with an arm around her was a woman in her mid-forties or early-fifties. She had the same emerald eyes as Kris and Sara, the same auburn hair too only in a slightly faded shade. It seemed a fair deduction that she was their mother, they were both her spitting image. That meant the man standing slightly in front of them, glaring at me with his arms folded over his chest would be dear old dad. Quite honestly he was a bit intimidating.

Sara and her mother stepped past me to enter the room, but her father pulled farther into the hall and closed the door to Kris' room, separating us for everyone else. Surely he wouldn't kill someone while they were in a hospital, right? Well at least I'd be in the right place if he decided to try.

"Listen Rob," he began. "I know my daughter loves you and wants you here so I won't ask you to leave, but I want to make it clear that I'm not happy about any of this and I think Kristina is ruining her life over you."

"With all due respect, sir, I think the person who put her in here is far more capable of ruining her life than I am."

"Well son, they didn't have any problems before you came along so I hope you think you're worth all of this trouble," he said, gesturing to the situation all around us before entering Kris' room.

I stood in the hall completely shocked. I knew that what he said wasn't entirely true, Kris and Steven had a huge problem long before I came along - they had an empty, loveless marriage. That's quite a problem if you ask me.

However, I couldn't help but feel I was to blame for some of this. Steven may not have loved Kris, but as far as I knew he had never hit her before. Not before I came into the picture anyway. But since then it had happened twice and both of those occasions were sparked by me.

I wasn't expecting a warm welcome from Kris' father, but I wasn't exactly expecting to be thrown in the mud like that either.

I needed a smoke, the fresh air probably wouldn't hurt either so I headed downstairs and stood just outside the entrance while I tried to clear my head.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

KPOV

The next time I woke up there were three faces hovering over me. My parents and Sara, Rob had really called them, just like he said he would. Yet now he was mysteriously absent from the room.

He said he didn't want to be anywhere else so where in the hell had he gone?

"Where's Rob?" I finally asked outloud.

Sara spoke up before anyone else even had a chance. "He went down to smoke…Plus, I think he's pretty scared now, he and Dad 'had words'."

I glared at my dad who only shrugged in response.

"Oh Krissy," my mom said as she stepped closer to me. "Don't worry about any of that right now, just worry about getting better, honey."

I knew she was sincere and only trying to help by calming the situation, but that just wasn't working for me at that moment.

"No, I need to know. What did you say to him, Dad?" I demanded answers.

"Nothing that isn't true, I just wanted to make sure he knew this mess is because of him."

"Are you kidding me?" I spat, anger quickly welling inside me. "You would rather blame Rob than admit that Steven is anything less than perfect, wouldn't you? Well look at my face, my arms, the fact that I can't even get up because my ribs are scattered. Just look at me! Rob didn't do this, it wasn't his hands pummeling me as I cried and begged him to stop. No, that was all the precious, perfect Steven. Not exactly the wonderful guy you thought he was, huh Dad?"

Tears were now running down my face despite how hard I had tried to hold them back. My little outburst cause the pain in my chest to flare and become nearly unbearable, but it was worth it. Rob felt bad enough as it was and he didn't deserve any of the blame. I refused to let _anyone_ put an unjust guilt trip on him.

"Krissy, you really need to relax. Getting all worked up isn't going to help anything and it's really not good for you," my mother said as she stroked my hair and attempted to soothe me.

"I think we should go now," my father mumbled coldly and walked out the door.

Well that had turned out to be a lovely visit. My mom apologized and Sara gave me a quick hug while handing me a small gift bag.

"Don't open it until we're gone and Rob is back," she ordered and I nodded in agreement.

I sat the bag on the nightstand then laid my head back against the cool pillow and tried not to move…or breathe. My little rant had kicked my ass thoroughly. The pain became all consuming. I knew I must have a morphine button around somewhere and I wanted to use it, desperately, but I knew it would knock me right out and I needed to see Rob before that could happen.

Moments later he quietly entered the room and promptly returned to what was becoming _his_ spot. I was pretty sure I noticed a butt groove forming in that chair in his backside's exact likeness.

"Oooh, what's in the bag?" he asked excitedly, like a kid on Christmas, as he grabbed it off the nightstand and peeked inside.

This earned a wide smile from me. "I don't know actually. It's from Sara, she said it's for both of us so you can go ahead and open it…I don't think I have it in me to sit up again."

He frowned a bit, knowing I was in pain, but that didn't slow him down much. He cautiously open the bag and tore the tissue paper out of the way revealing a framed photo. One of the pictures Sara had taken at the Kings of Leon concert. In it I was looking over at her, wearing a huge smile on my face, while Rob was staring down at me lovingly. It was beautiful and it truly captured how both of us felt that night.

"Sara took this?" Rob asked after looking the picture over for quite some time. "I don't even remember her taking pictures."

"Yeah, well it would appear that your attention was elsewhere," I winked.

"It certainly was. That night was wonderful, I'm just sorry the memory is tarnished now."

"Maybe for you, but it isn't for me. Ten years from now when I look back at that night all I'm going to remember is being there with you and how great it felt to be in your arms and how amazing it was when you sang to me. That's all that matters."

"I'm glad you think so," he smiled, blushing slightly, and placed the picture on the nightstand, turning it so I could easily see it.

I took a deep breath and winced at the pain it cause.

"I'm gonna get a nurse in here to get you some pain meds," Rob said as he stood to leave the room.

I held up a hand to stop him. "Not yet, we need to talk about what my dad said you first."

He groaned loudly. "No, really we don't, there's nothing to say about it. No big deal."

"What he said was wrong, Rob, and we both know that."

"It was just what _he_ thinks and he's entitled to that. I didn't expect him to like me anyway. All we can hope is that he'll come around eventually. And your mom seemed nice enough, even apologized on his behalf. It was unnecessary, but still a nice gesture," he was rambling now, I could see there was something he was trying to say, but wouldn't…

"Whatever you want to say just spit it out already. I'm in too much pain for all this waiting."

"Well your dad did say something else I found kind of interesting…"

"Really? What was that?" Oh god, what else could there be? I was starting to think my dad was really insistent in ruining things with Rob for me.

"He uh…he said that you…that you love me." He looked at me nervously, like maybe I was going to deny the accusation.

"And?" I asked flatly.

"If that's true then why does he know it before me?"

"I guess it's pretty obvious if even he can pick up on it so you, of all people, should have had an idea," I teased.

"But you've never said it."

"Neither have you. I wanted to say it when it was right then there was just never an appropriate time I guess."

"Now seems like a fine time, just as good as any. I'll even man up and go first…I love you, Kris, so much." He finished with a sigh, like a huge weight had been lifted from him, and squeezed my hand tightly.

"I love you, too," I smiled. The words came out effortlessly, with no holding back, and it was then that I realized how long I had been wanting to say them. "And don't you doubt for a second that you weren't worth everything I went through. I'd do it all over again to be with you."

He stood to gently cupped my face with his hands and placed a chaste kiss on my lips before resting his forehead against my own. Suddenly I wasn't aware of the pain anymore. Everything just felt right.

* * *

**A/N: Aww the first 'I love you's, how sweet :) They're still not in clear though, it won't be all sunshine and roses yet. There's some more Steven drama coming up in the next chapter…**


	26. Chapter 25

KPOV

After much debating I had convinced Rob not to sleep in his chair that night. It couldn't be comfortable and it didn't allow him to be close enough to me. Somehow I managed to get him to agree to sharing the hospital bed with me. It wasn't an easy task, he fought me all the way, giving me reason after reason why it was a bad idea, but I didn't care and in the end I got my way.

As anyone who has tried to share a hospital bed knows it's a pretty tight fit so of course Rob's main concern was hurting me. I couldn't have cared less about that. I was already in pain anyway, might as well be in pain with him next to me.

I tried to keep my face from showing any signs of anguish as I made room for him, but I don't think I did a very good job. He frown at me a little before climbing in himself. His long, lean body slid in next to me, but he stayed as close to the edge of the bed as possible.

He couldn't hold me in his arms like we both wanted. Instead he laid his arm flat in the small space between our bodies and I placed mine on top of it, tightly interlocking our fingers.

That night I got the best night of sleep anyone could expect to get in a hospital.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

I awoke the next morning to find Rob's body slightly closer to mine, his soft stubble tickled my shoulder as he nuzzled into my neck. I couldn't help the smile that grew on my face. He was even more beautiful when he slept, almost innocent and angelic looking, and he looked so peaceful too.

I kissed his cheek lightly and repeatedly until his eyes finally fluttered open. He smiled brightly, but then scooted back quickly.

"Crap, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to get so close. Are you okay?" he asked nervously, running his fingers through that messy hair as he looked down and away from me.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine, really good actually. The only thing that could be better would be waking up next you _not_ in a hospital."

"Soon, love," he promised as he kissed me softly and lifted himself from the bed.

I really did feel much better. My face felt like my own again, like it had returned to a normal size too. I bravely took a handheld mirror from my nightstand and looked at myself for the first time in days.

Okay, so maybe I wasn't completely back to normal. My left eye would open just fine now, but it was still bruised pretty badly. The same went for my right cheek which was a deep shade of purple and the cut on my lip was still clearly visible as well. Made me glad I hadn't seen myself sooner when things had been worse.

The pain in my ribs was still constant, but it was more of a dull ache rather than the stabbing agony it had previously been. If I had to I would be able to bear it without any medication, but I didn't have to go without just yet.

All in all I was just ready to be out of the hospital. They're depressing and I already had enough crap on my mind…like where in the hell I was going to go when I did get out.

My fight was far from over, but I wasn't making in progress stuck here. I was ready to be out and get on with things.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

RPOV

I was beyond thrilled with Kris' improvement, but it also meant that drastic changes were coming for us.

While she was in the hospital we were able to keep ourselves enclosed in our own little world. We didn't have to worry about anyone else or everyday problems, it was just us in a bubble. Hell, I hadn't even been working.

That would soon change though. I'd have to go to Italy, where I was already supposed to be filming a movie. As hard as it would be for me to be that far away from Kris' right after something like this I knew things would be even tougher for her. She'd have a divorce to go through and then she would basically have to rebuild her whole life. I just hoped I could be there for her through most of it, that was the least I could do.

Since Kris was feeling better she insisted I get out of the hospital for awhile, I protested naturally, but in the she won by pointing out that I hadn't shaved, showered or changed clothes in the days I had stayed there with her. Apparently, those things were a necessity if I planned on cuddling up to her again that night…and I very much did plan on that, just more carefully this time.

I reluctantly went back to my hotel and quickly hurried through the hygienic tasks at hand. I was eager to get back to Kris, but I did have business that unfortunately had to be taken care of first.

More or less everyone in my professional life was pissed at me. I was holding up production of New Moon, wasting everyone's time and costing the studio a good deal of money. I really didn't mean to be a pain in everyone's ass, but Kris needed me and there was no way I was leaving yet.

I called the powers that be and promised I'd be in Italy within a week, the same promise I had made the week before because I really had no idea when I'd be able, or ready, to leave.

Before heading back to the hospital I made a trip into the city for a bit. I had a surprise in mind for Kris when she got out, but it would take some time, and money, to get together. It would be well worth it though.

When I did made it back to the hospital I was greeted by a familiar, very unfriendly face making a scene at the front desk…Steven.

As tempted as I was to grab him and physically and very forcefully remove him from the building myself I instead hung back and observed how the staff was going to handle him.

"What do you mean I can't see her? I'm her husband for Christ's sake!" Steven raged.

The administrating nurse looked frazzled, but remained claim and respectful. "Sir, I'm sorry, but someone in her…condition can only have pre-approved visitors and you're not on her list."

Seemed like a nice way of saying you can't see her because you're the one who put her here and I hoped Steven caught on to that.

"Then just who in hell is on the list?" he continued on, wearing down the nurse's patience.

"I can't disclose that, sir."

"Call my wife, I'd like to speak to her. _Now_!" Steven demanded.

The nurse now looked a little panicked, like she was unsure how to proceed.

"That won't be necessary," I said, finally stepping forward to handle things.

"Oh, it's you," Steven seethed. "Just wonderful, and let me guess…you _are_ on the ultra exclusive visitors list?"

"You're damn right I am. I'm the one who has been here with Kris day and night, looking out for her, making sure she's okay. Where the hell have you been?"

He simply rolled his eyes, the smug bastard. "You can't keep me away from my own wife."

"I'm not keeping you from anything, she's keeping herself from you. And can you blame her? Do you really think she would want to see you after what you've done to her?"

"Doesn't matter what she wants, she'll have to see me eventually. She lives with me you know, and she is still my wife. Don't forget that, Robby boy," he smiled sinisterly before turning to walk away.

"We'll see about that, all of it," I called out, my fists clenched tightly at my side. It took all the restraint I had to keep from punching him.

I wasn't much of a fighter, never had been, but if anyone deserved to be knocked out it was that guy. He had a lot of nerve even showing up here and on top of that he still thought he was in control and could manipulate both the situation and Kris.

Not anymore, not as long as I was in the picture.

* * *

**A/N: Go Rob, stepping up for Kris ;)**

**Speaking of Rob, I would have had this all typed up earlier today, but then all of the sudden there were shirtless pics of Rob filming New Moon all of the world wide web. Very distracting! All I can say is thank god my story is just a story, if Rob was really delaying filming over some chick we wouldn't have those glorious shirtless pics _*drools*_ So yummy!**


	27. Chapter 26

RPOV

I found Kris sitting up in bed, looking bored out of her mind, with no idea about the little scene that had just happened downstairs. I wished that I didn't have to tell her, that she could just go on believing Steven never even bothered to drop by. It seemed like it would be better for her to think that rather than know he had shown up being a pompous ass. However, she had every right to know just what she would be up against when she left here.

She greeted me with a warm smile, I tried to match hers, but I could feel mine was weak by comparison. Kris could read me very well.

"Great, I send you away for a couple hours and you come back looking miserable. Is the outside world really all that bad?" she joked, obviously trying to lighten my mood.

"It is a bit drab without you, but that isn't it."

"Go on…" she insisted.

"Well when I got back Steven was here," I tried to gauge her reaction, would she be happy he tried to see her or angry that he dared show his face? But I didn't see any hint of either of those. In fact I saw nothing. Her face was blank, her emotions unchanging.

She simply sighed. "What happened? What did he do?"

I told her exactly how the scene played out in great detail, making sure to include what he said, word for word. Kris was dumbfounded.

"Wow, he really thinks I'm going to go home, that I'm just going to go back to him? Wow."

"Uh, you're not, right?" I had to ask, just to clarify of course.

"No! Of course not. God, don't tell me you're just as crazy as he is. After what he did and after being here with you this whole time there's no way I could go back, ever. You shouldn't even have to ask that."

"Sorry, but a little reassurance is always nice," I smiled, but it soon faltered. "There is one more thing I have to ask you and then I'll shut up, I swear…Are you going to press charges against him?"

"No," she answered all too quickly for my liking.

"What? No? Just like that, are you sure you don't want to think about this a little more?"

"I have thought about it, Rob. I've thought about it a lot, and it's not that I want him to get off easy or get away with what he did…I just want it to be over. I want to be done with him, completely done, as soon as possible. The day I get out of here I'm going to the courthouse and filing for divorce. I'm not asking him for anything and I have nothing to give him so there's nothing to fight about, it should be over fast. Then I can move on…we can move on, together."

"I guess I can understand that," I admitted as I took her and in mine and squeezed it tightly. "But you have to do me a favor."

"Anything," she said without hesitation.

"At least get a restraining order against him. Let's not take anymore chances, okay?"

Kris nodded a silent agreement and ran her fingers through my hair, pulling me closer for a kiss.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

KPOV

I actually didn't have to wait until leaving the hospital to get the ball rolling. I was able to find a lawyer who was willing to come to me and get the process of ridding my life of Steven started right away. I had no idea how I was going to pay said lawyer, who wasn't cheap by any means, but that was a worry for another time.

I was also able to go ahead and get the restraining order Rob had suggested. I haven't thought of it myself, but I had to admit it wasn't a bad idea. I hoped it wouldn't be needed, but a this point I'd rather be safe than sorry…again.

Steven didn't bother trying to visit again. Either he knew it was useless or he just didn't care. It didn't matter to me _why_ he stayed away just so long as he did. I knew I would have to see him sooner or later, I just preferred the later.

I again forced Rob to leave the hospital a couple more times, usually when the lawyer was visiting. I loved that he was so dedicated to being there for me, but he was missing a lot of work on my account and I wasn't thrilled about that. His career was just taking off and the drama of simply knowing me was already putting a wrench in things for him.

I knew he would have to leave as soon as I was out of the hospital so we tried to cherish our time together and make the most of it. I was being eased off the pain meds so I was awake and coherent more often which gave Rob and I plenty of chances to talk.

We talked a lot about our future plans, but always avoided the subject of us and _our_ plans. We had spent so much time denying there even being an us that it just seemed the natural thing to do. We both knew we would be together now that we could, the details just didn't need to be worked out verbally.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, first of all, I'm so sorry for the long wait. Between my daughter's birthday, my little sister's birthday, myself being very sick and the release of The Sims 3_(all in the same week!) _I have been a very busy girl. Also, I'm sorry just chapter is so short, but…the next one is the _last_ chapter so it should be a bit longer than most. And I'm sure some people are going to be upset with Kris' decision not to press charges, but that's how I always had it planned :/ Let's face it, if we were in her shoes we'd just want to move on with Rob too ;)**


	28. Chapter 27

KPOV

Leaving the hospital was bittersweet for me. The sweet…well I was out of the hospital, no one could call that a bad thing. A week in that place had made me completely stir crazy. If it hadn't been for Rob I would have truly lost my mind.

The bitter side of things was a little overwhelming. Being out of the hospital meant I would have to see Steven again, and soon, to get some of my things. I still really had no idea where I was going to stay, I was virtually homeless. And to top it all off I only had a day with Rob before he had to leave for filming in Italy.

Naturally Rob insisted on driving me to my house, or Steven's house now, to get my things. I had no objections there. I wasn't ready to face Steven and I was even less ready to face him alone.

I stood in front of the house I had called home for years and took a deep breath before slowly hobbling up the steps. Rob supported me, both emotionally and physically, every step of the way.

I still had a key and technically I still lived there, I could have just walked in, but I didn't. Instead I raised a shaky hand and rang the bell.

It only took a moment for Steven to get to the door, but it felt like much longer. As we waited my chest tightened and my heartbeat increased a great deal, but I stayed to stand my ground and put on a brave face.

When the door swung open Steven's eyes only briefly met mine before quickly shooting over to glare at Rob.

"What in the hell is _he_ doing here?" he asked, his eyes still focused on Rob although he was clearly talking to me.

I took another deep breath and gathered strength I didn't even know I had in myself.

"We're just here to get some of my things, after that we'll be on our way."

Steven looked towards me, slightly in shock, but he didn't let it show much through his icy facade. "Kristina, I bought this house and everything in it, there is nothing here that belongs to you."

"Actually," Rob began to speak up. "I think the law would disagree with you, as you of all people should know, and I'll gladly call them if that's how you want to do things…or we could just do this the easy way. Let her grab a few things and we'll go."

Steven stood statuesquely while he thought before silently conceding and moving aside so Rob and I could enter.

Rob ushered me towards the stairs. "I'll wait down here with him, you just get what you need and we're out of here."

I quickly nodded and headed upstairs to get to it.

I had expected to feel an overwhelming sadness as I said farewell to the life I had known, but instead I only felt free. I didn't fret over the things I had to leave behind, as I had no real attachment to them. I was just happy to be getting out.

I grabbed the essentials - documents I would need, my laptop, and only as much clothes as I could fit into one suitcase.

I was glad I hadn't tried to take more as I struggled to get that one suitcase down the hall and then the stairs. Of course once I was in Rob's line of sight he ran up to meet me and took the load from my hands.

I could feel Steven's eyes burning right through me, but I didn't falter. I held my head high as I followed Rob out the door without looking back.

"I can't believe I actually did it," I said once we were both safely in the car.

"You did great," he smiled encouragingly. "And now I have a surprise for you."

I sighed. "Haven't I had enough excitement yet?"

"Yeah, I guess you have, but not the good kind and this really good, I promise."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A short ride later we were in Manhattan. Rob pulled up in front of a quaint looking building and rushed around the car to open my door.

"Okay, now close your eyes," he instructed as he took my hand.

"Is that really necessary?" I objected.

"Yes, it is. Now just humor me, please."

I did. I close my eyes and held his hand tightly, trusting him to lead the way.

I felt the warmth of the sun leave my skin as we entered the building. I heard the ding of an elevator which we got on and rode for a couple of floors. Another ding as we walked off and then the jingle of keys. I felt cool metal as Rob took my hand from his and placed it on a doorknob.

"Now open your eyes and the door at the same time."

Once again, this time without protest, I followed his instructions and gasped audibly as the door swung inward.

"Um what is this?" was all I could ask in my state of shock.

"Well," Rob began. "It's a certain type of dwelling, I believe here in the States it's referred to as an apartment."

"I know _what_ it is, smartass, but why are _we_ here? Please tell me you didn't buy me an apartment…did you?" Surely he wouldn't!

"Well not exactly. I bought _us_ an apartment. Now hear me out…You need a place to stay and I'll be in New York filming all summer so I'm going to need a place to stay too. It just made sense," he shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah I guess it does."

It certainly wasn't something I was expecting, but I had to admit it did make sense and the prospect of Rob and I spending an entire summer together was pretty thrilling.

Rob gave me a short tour, that's all it took. The place was pretty big and spacious, but the layout was fairly simple - kitchen/dining area, living room, small half bath, spare room(which Rob had already set up as an office) and of course the mater bedroom with attached bath. All of the rooms were already furnished, although minimally so, Rob must have been very busy during his time away from the hospital!

"This is so amazing," I gushed as we reached the end of our tour in the bedroom.

"I just got basic things for now so you could decorate however you want later. This place is _ours_, equal parts, I want you to understand that right now. This is your home now."

"Thank you, Rob, for everything, starting from the moment we met up until now. Thank you."

He took my face in his hands and looked down into my eyes. "You were worth every minute of the wait."

I stood on my toes so my lips could reach his and I kissed him with the vigor I'd never been able to before. Everything was right now. We were together, in our apartment, in our room.

I playfully pushed him backwards onto our bed, straddling his legs as our kisses intensified and our hands began to roam. The sexual tension between us had been building for months and now it had an almost physical presence hanging over us in the room. Rob grabbed my waist and quickly flipped us so that our positions were reversed.

I cringed as my body made contact with the mattress, sending a shockwave of pain through my ribs.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry," Rob apologized sincerely, but without moving off of me all that much.

"It's okay, really it is," I honestly and enthusiastically reassured.

"You know we don't have to do this now."

"Oh we are doing this!" I insisted. "We've waited months for this, plus you're leaving tomorrow and there is no way I am letting you leave for two weeks until I get some action, damn it!"

He chuckled that sexy laugh of his and shook his head as we began to undress each other like giddy high school kids.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The next morning came all too early, especially considering how little sleep we got.

Rob was up shortly before the sun. He scurried around, quietly packing and trying not to wake me. I pretended to be asleep while I watched him out of the corner of my eye. Quite often he would stop what he was doing to gaze at me, making it almost impossible to keep my composure and avoid blushing.

Finally when his things were packed and sitting by the door he crept over to the bed and knelled next to me.

"Hey Kris, you can stop pretending to sleep now," he whispered right against my ear.

I playfully punched him in the arm before leaping up to throw my arms around him as tightly as I could.

"I love you and I'm going to miss you so much," I openly admitted.

"Yeah, I know how you feel, but I'll be back before you know it. And I love you too."

With that he stroked my hair and kissed me lightly. I bit my lip and fought back tears as I watched him gather his bags and walk out the door. I had to constantly remind myself that this time was different from all the other time we had been forced apart. This time we would be together again. There was no question about it.

I tried to get some more rest once Rob was gone, but my mind kept wondering back to all the things we had done in that bed the night before and for some reason sleep just wouldn't come. So I reluctantly got dressed and did some unpacking.

I enjoyed the quiet solitude, something I wasn't used to since I had never lived alone before. I spent a good part of the day just curled up on the couch with a good book, following doctor's orders to keep taking it easy.

Just before dark my phone rang, reminding me there was an outside world.

"Miss me already?" I cheerfully greeted Rob.

"You know it."

"I take it you've landed, safe and sound?"

"Yeah, I just arrived at my hotel and wanted to check in with you. Everything okay there?"

"Everything is great. I'm all settled in, got everything in order for my job and yes, I'm getting rest like I'm supposed to so you don't have to worry about me. I swear I have anything under control."

"Good, good. Hey, Kris?"

"Yes, Rob?"

"I wish you were here."

"I _am_ here, silly, and I'm going to be waiting right here for you when you get home."

The End.

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it, the end of the road for Kris and Rob…for now anyway ;) I hope things ended well enough for everyone.**

**I really want to thank each and every one of you who has read and reviewed this story. I truly enjoyed the response I got from it and if it wasn't for you guys I probably would've given up on it, but you all seemed to like it so I kept pushing on and I'm really happy with the outcome. So thank you all for the support.**

**Since we're at the end here I thought it might be kind of cool to share my personal soundtrack for this story, these are the songs I listened to on repeat for the past 4 months as a source of inspiration:**

**Wish You Were Here - Pink Floyd**

**Hey You - Pink Floyd**

**Comfortably Numb - Pink Floyd**

**You Found Me - The Fray**

**Wild Horses - The Sundays**

**Hallelujah - Jeff Buckley**

**I Was Broken - Robert Pattinson**

**I Don't Care - Apocalyptica**

**Use Somebody - Kings of Leon**

**Zero - Smashing Pumpkins**

**Patience - Guns-N-Roses**

**Better Man - Pearl Jam**

**Numb - Linkin Park**

**Rescue You - Bobaflex**

**Take Me Away -Fefe Dobson**

**There was actually probably more than that too, but those were the main ones.**

**I have a couple other projects I'm starting work on - possibly another Rob story, an original work about vampires, but my main thing right now is a _Supernatural_ fanfic so if you like that show be sure to keep an eye out for that.**

**Ok, I'm done rambling now. Hope to see you around soon :)**


End file.
